


Удача

by Jerry_Stark



Category: Conan - Robert E. Howard, Conan the Barbarian & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Historical Fantasy, Humor, M/M, Mysticism, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Sexual Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerry_Stark/pseuds/Jerry_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Поучительная сказка о похождениях Ши Шелама в славном городе воров Шадизаре. С моралью и выводами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Удача

Ближе к вечеру и всю ночь напролет в «Офирских садах» не протолкнуться от посетителей, зато днем сюда почти никто не заглядывает. Уборщики лениво возят тряпками по столам и шаркают метлами. Танцовщицы сидят кружком, пьют разбавленное вино и сплетничают, бурно жестикулируя. Дутые позолоченные браслеты назойливо звенят и ослепительно сверкают. С кухни доносится плеск воды, повар вяло переругивается с поставщиком зелени. Пахнет резедой и жасмином, в тонкий цветочный аромат вплетается кислая городская вонь и смрад прогорклого жира.  
За столиком в дальнем углу двое лениво бросают кости, время от времени прикладываясь к оловянным чашам и подливая себе из глиняного кувшина. Золотые и драгоценные стеклянные бокалы появятся на столах ближе к вечеру, дневные посетители обходятся посудой поплоше.  
Катятся по столу кости, на гранях мелькают скачущие кони и быки, растущие полумесяцы, звезды и точки. Игрок помоложе, вертлявый, смазливый и чернявый, бойко щелкает тыквенные семечки. Его противник малость постарше летами и изрядно смахивает на уроженца Шема – смуглая кожа, тонкий нос с сильно выступающей горбинкой, вьющиеся волосы, черные до синевы. Глаза цвета темного агата. В здешних краях такие считаются дурными, наводящими порчу – особенно если учесть, что их обладатель слегка косит. Оттого и прозвищем ему стало - «Дурной Глаз». Аластор Дурной Глаз, Аластор Кайлиени, лучший взломщик Шадизара, по которому не наплачутся тюрьма Алронг и рудники на Соленых озерах.  
Чернявый юнец напротив него – Ши. Ши Шелам Умелые Ручки, карманник, мошенник и умелец ловко подменять подлинные кости фальшивками прямо на глазах у десятка свидетелей.  
Душно, жарко, дурманно. За городом горит в степи выжженная яростным летним солнцем трава. Заняться нечем, Ши с Аластором торчат в «Офирских садах», меча зернь на чисто выскобленную столешницу и развлекаясь старой как мир игрой в кости и слова. Угадай, говорю я правду или лгу тебе в глаза, беспечно ухмыляясь.  
\- Ты никогда никого не убивал, - со смешком заявил Аластор.  
\- Н-ну… да, - Ши, как проигравший, делает глоток. Хорошее вино эта «Смарагдовая гроздь», терпкое и дорогое, недавно принесенное из холодного подвала, но уже успевшее неприятно нагреться.  
\- Бездарно растратил все, что тебе удалось выиграть на прошлом Конном Ристалище.  
\- Мои деньги, что хочу, то и делаю, - огрызнулся Ши.  
\- Да-да, дурак и его золото редко проводят время вместе, - сочувственно покивал Альс. – Нет, я вовсе не тебя имел в виду, ты ж у нас редкостный умник… Хочешь сыграть еще?  
\- Валяй, спрашивай, - бесшабашно махнул рукой Ши Шелам. – Я же ровно прозрачное стекло, все видят меня насквозь, - он скорчил гримаску. – Ну, угадай еще что-нибудь!  
\- Ты прожил на земле почти двадцать четыре года, но немногим отличаешься от десятилетнего мальчишки, - Аластор бросил кости, звонко раскатившиеся по столу. – Швыряться камешками в стреноженных верблюдов, таскать яблоки из чужих садов и встревать в дела, в которых ни бельмеса не смыслишь – вот твои любимые развлечения.  
Ши беспечно ухмыльнулся, развел руками, признавая чужую правоту:  
\- Да, я именно таков. И что с того? Мне на роду предначертано ничего не достичь и ничего не добиться. Я просто живу, день за днем. Тут займу, там перехвачу, здесь стяну, чтобы отдать то, что брал в долг вчера. Я ничем не отличаюсь от любого из наших горожан. Нечего меня попрекать!  
\- Скажи-ка, мысли о том, что нет ничего предначертанного, а судьбу можно изменить никогда не посещали твою голову? – Альс склонил голову набок, пристально глядя на Ши, словно впервые дал себе труд как следует разглядеть воришку. Ши даже неловко стало под этим пристальным взором:  
\- Изменить? Что за глупости. Зачем мне что-либо менять, когда и так неплохо живется. Вот только если бы… - он замялся, взъерошил волосы на затылке. – Мне бы капельку везения. Чтобы Дама Удача улыбалась мне чаще, чем всем прочим. Тогда бы я…  
\- Тогда бы ты – что? – вопросительно изогнул бровь Аластор.  
\- Тогда, может статься, я бы попытался что-то изменить в себе и своей жизни. Если б точно знал: из моей затеи выйдет толк и все не закончится еще одним пустым пшиком, - воришка сокрушенно вздохнул. – Давай лучше выпьем за наши разбитые мечтания и пойдем, пошатаемся по городу. Глядишь, встретим какого недотепу, что захочет поделиться с нами денежками из своего кошелька.  
\- Считай, ты его нашел, - Кайлиени, щелкнув пальцами, запустил по столу тяжелый золотой аурей аквилонской чеканки, лихо закрутившийся на широком ребре. Монета подкатилась к Ши и упала плашмя, вычеканенный лев оскалился клыкастой пастью.  
\- Я не просил в долг, но если ты предлагаешь… - воришка опасливо потянулся к завлекательно сияющей монете и немедля схлопотал по пальцам.  
\- Ты не дослушал, - обманчиво мягко произнес Аластор. – Знаешь, многие зовут меня любимчиком Удачи. Они ошибаются, потому что у Дамы Удачи нет и не может быть любимчиков. Она – особа крайне ветреная. Да, ты можешь ненадолго завладеть ее вниманием, но рано или поздно она охладеет и сбежит к другому. Удача никого не любит, но порой с ней случаются приступы внезапной щедрости. Тогда она оставляет своим покинутым избранникам маленькие подарки. Моим была вот эта монета. Теперь она переходит к тебе – и, если ты действительно желаешь благосклонности леди Удачи, добейся, чтобы у этой красотки объявились десять тысяч сестер и братьев, не больше и не меньше.  
Ши икнул и подавился теплым вином:  
\- Альс, да ты спятил. Я столько денег отродясь в руках не держал! Возьми ты свою монетку, не нужна она мне…  
\- Слово вылетело, назад его не вернешь, - Дурной Глаз выудил из расшитого бисером поясного кошеля гнутый кусок ржавого железа. Когда-то это был массивный ключ с длинной ручкой и двойной сложной бородкой, половина которой обломалась невесть при каких обстоятельствах. – Это тебе поможет. Надеюсь, что поможет. Сделай расколотое целым, найди незапертую дверь и открой ее. Когда и если вернешься, расскажешь, что видел.  
\- Какую еще дверь? – замахал руками Ши. – Никуда я не пойду…  
\- Еще как пойдешь, - взгляд Аластора налился дурной, устрашающей чернотой. – Побежишь даже. Прямо сейчас встанешь и побежишь со всех ног. Если не хочешь всю оставшуюся жизнь грызть локти при мысли о том, что тебе даровали шанс, а ты бездарно упустил его. Только потому, что тебе было лень оторвать задницу от стула! – голос Альса звякнул холодной сталью, и Ши в испуге отшатнулся. Воришка сгреб увесистую, прохладную монету и больно царапнувший пальцы ржавый ключ, торопливо просеменил к дверям. С Кайлиени, когда он в таком странном настроении, лучше не спорить и вообще на глаза ему не попадаться. В прошлый раз, когда Аластора вот так же повело невесть куда, кто-то из громил смотрящего сдуру затеял возражать. Вообще-то взломщик был парнем миролюбивым и душевным, но спорщику он запросто своротил челюсть набок и выбил пару зубов. А ты впредь не суйся под горячую руку и не возражай человеку, когда тот не в духе.  
Ши удрал. Аластор довольно ухмылялся ему вслед, постукивая чашей по столу и щуря чуть косящие к переносице глаза. Бездельники и дармоеды, подобные Ши, частенько нуждаются в добром наставляющем пинке. Будет крайне занимательно глянуть, как далеко зайдет воришка в своих метаниях и добьется ли чего-нибудь.  
Альс Кайлиени считал Ши Шелама своим другом. Раз так – он просто обязан позаботиться о том, чтобы воришка не стал одним из многих, прозябающих на улицах Шадизара. Пусть-ка покрутится да хоть раз в жизни подумает головой!

Вылетев из ажурных ворот «Офирских садов», Ши и в самом деле призадумался: с какой это радости Альс на него взъелся? Все эти разговоры о единственном в жизни шансе, монетка эта… ключ незнамо от каких дверей, опять же. Первым побуждением Ши было швырнуть ключ в сточную канаву, а дареный аурей пропить вместе с веселой и покладистой девчонкой. Но ведь потом Аластор непременно разыщет его и спросит, где ключ и монета? А когда Альс Кайлиени задает тебе вопрос, лучше, если у тебя заранее будет готов внятный и четкий ответ. Потому что Альс – это Альс. Всеобщий друг и любимец, о котором украдкой болтают… всякое. Мол, порой Дурному Глазу достаточно пошептать над любым замком – и тот откроется сам собой, без всяких отмычек и ключей. Мол, те, кто по глупости или самоуверенности задели Аластора Кайлиени, не задерживаются долго на этом свете. И, наконец, всем доподлинно известно: там, где десять человек потерпят неудачу, Альс Дурной Глаз добьется своего – и тем, кто будет рядом с ним, тоже кое-что перепадет от щедрот.  
Самому Ши иногда мерещилось: на самом деле всеобщий любимчик Альс Кайлиени – просто маска. Кто-то смотрит сквозь ее глазницы, кто-то бесконечно чужой и равнодушный, забавляющийся людскими хлопотами и бедами, как люди развлекаются тараканьими бегами. Но потом Ши приходил в себя и смеялся над своим разыгравшимся воображением, это ж надо такое выдумать!  
В общем, по всему выходило, что избавляться от монеты и ключа никак нельзя. Надо понять, какой же от них прок.  
Ши брел по городу, куда глаза глядят. Сквозь гомон и шум, усиливавшиеся вместе с вечерней прохладой, мимо зазывал и торговцев, мимо уличных жонглеров и улыбчивых девиц, доступных любому за два талера. Ши пытался размышлять здраво. Занятие было непривычным и мучительным до головной боли.  
Итак, у него есть аурей, который должен принести прибыль. Якобы счастливый аурей от самой Удачи – Ши покрутил монету в пальцах, полюбовался маслянистым блеском золота высокой пробы. Отчего бы не свернуть сейчас в «Улыбку удачи», игорный дом Чойро, да не сыграть, поставив аурей на кон?  
Ши покрутил задумку так и эдак, со вздохом отверг. Никуда не годится. Чтобы толково сыграть по-крупному, нужно изначально располагать толстым кошельком, а не одной золотой монетой. А еще не помешали бы безграничный запас терпения и веры в себя. Иначе вместо огромного выигрыша поплетешься по миру с голой задницей, подаяния клянчить.  
Что ж, соображаем дальше. Можно попроситься в мальчики на побегушках к барышникам на Конном Поле, там всегда крутятся немалые денежки… Или раздобыть никому не известную шуструю лошадку, выставить на очередных скачках, да поставить у разных барышников из расчета один к двадцати… Когда лошадка обойдет всех признанных фаворитов, тут-то и начнется счастье – знай греби деньги лопатой. Или вот еще в прошлом году кто-то из дружков Хисса, того еще хитреца, провернул отличнейший финт ушами. Подкупил нескольких слуг ур-Джебела, главы гильдии ювелиров Шадизара, и принялся выжидать, когда купчина уедет из города. Вскоре Ур-Джебел и в самом деле на несколько дней отправился в Аренджун. Тогда приятель Хисса, запасшись поддельными бумагами на загородный дом ювелира и представившись его управляющим, загнал виллу нескольким туранским и немедийским толстосумам, одновременно заложив земли представителю шемского торгового дома «Семилькар и сыновья».  
То-то было шума, крика и хватаний за грудки, когда на виллу съехались все новые владельцы – и вдобавок сам ур-Джебел, не подозревавший, что тут приторговывают его имуществом. Дружку Хисса после завершения аферы пришлось спешно подаваться из Заморы в бега – но что за беда, если вырученного за продажу ювелировой виллы золота в его кошелях достанет на всю оставшуюся жизнь?  
«Вот только никакой быстроногой лошадки у меня нет, и денег на подкуп чужой дворни – один-разъединственный аурей, - напомнил себе Ши. – Подломить богатый особняк? Одному никак, нужны толковые подельники. В нынешние суровые времена никто задаром палец о палец не ударит. Надо будет делиться. А потом добрая часть добычи уйдет к смотрящему, чтоб его вспучило. Меня возьмут только стоять на стреме, и всей доли моей накапает с гулькин хрен, пара серебряшек. Альс просто-напросто решил пошутить надо мной, вот и все. Нельзя разбогатеть с одного аурея. Это ведь не зерно, которое бросаешь в землю, где оно дает десять колосьев, и в каждом колосе еще по сотне зерен…»  
Ши представил, как темной ночью украдкой зарывает аурей на Плешке, а наутро тот прорастает огромным деревом с золотыми листьями, и хмыкнул. Крылось в этом образе нечто завлекательное. Одна монета порождает три новых, а те – еще три, то есть вместе получается девять, а потом – два десятка и еще семь… Это даже не дерево, это ведь рисуется что-то наподобие стигийской пирамиды, только перевернутой вверх тормашками.  
Так-так-так. Это стоит обмозговать вдумчивее.  
Ши свернул к дому. Ему позарез требовался собеседник.  
Чудо из чудес и знак свыше: во дворе таверны «Уютная нора», где жила и столовалась честная компания, обнаружился Малыш.  
Юное порождение ледяных скал и могильных курганов целеустремленно метало ножи в укрепленную на стене дома деревянную мишень. С поворота в прыжке, из-за плеча, левой рукой, правой рукой, с разворота, снова из-за плеча и почти без замаха. Ши немного постоял в воротах, трагически вздыхая и глазея, как движется Малыш – то с плавной кошачьей грацией, то с порывистостью и угловатостью жеребенка. Вот приютили на свою голову подрастающую синеглазую смерть девкам и погибель мужикам.  
К величайшему разочарованию Ши, молодой варвар принадлежал к какой-то особой, соблазноустойчивой породе людей или был слишком неискушен и простоват, чтобы раскусить намеки Ши. Воришка с радостью улегся бы под мрачного юнца с Полуночи и только повизгивал бы от восторга, но, к сожалению, мечты оставались мечтами. Малыш прочно угодил в цепкие лапки сметливой девы по имени Диери Эйтола, куртизанки третьего разряда, на редкость лакомого кусочка женской плоти. Диери наобещала парню небо в алмазах и любовь до гроба, а тот, наивная душа, и поверил. Ши давно собирался раскрыть приятелю глаза на женское коварство. Поведать о тысяче уловок, с помощью которых женщина обольщает сердце мужчины и запускает цепкую ручку в чужой кошелек. Может, тогда Малыш станет сговорчивее и уделит ему хоть капельку внимания?..  
Пустые надежды. Юнец верен ржавым клинкам и своей девчонке.  
\- Эй, Малыш! Брось железки, слушай сюда!  
Надо отдать варварскому юнцу должное – он ценил своих друзей. Ради них он даже мог отложить в сторону ненаглядные кинжалы.  
Слушателем он был замечательным. Возможно, Малыш не понимал доброй половины сказанного, но никогда не перебивал. В нужных местах согласно кивал лохматой башкой и бормотал нечто неразборчивое, но явно одобрительное.  
Пока Ши взахлеб излагал свою гениальную идею, слушателей прибавилось. На крыльцо вышла посидеть в обнимку с кувшином пива да подышать свежим воздухом хозяйка трактира, наемница на покое Лорна. Из города вернулся Хисс и присел на ступеньку рядом с трактирщицей, приложившись к кувшину. Ши метался по пыльному двору, размахивая для пущей выразительности руками, что твоя мельница под ураганным ветром.  
Когда воришка выдохся и начал повторяться, оказалось, что полный до краев кувшин уже показал дно. Малыша снарядили в трактир за подкреплением. Ши в нетерпеливом ожидании таращился на своих друзей, мол, чего скажете? Оценили по достоинству мой гениальнейший замысел?  
\- Что-то я никак не могу взять в толк, что именно ты хочешь устроить, - призналась Лорна.  
Малыш высказался прямо и открыто:  
\- Все твои затеи, Ши, заканчиваются одинаково. Пшш – и лопнули. Ты собрался торговать воздухом вразнос. На вот, выпей лучше.  
\- Что ты понимаешь, орясина варварская! – взвыл оскорбленный в лучших чувствах Ши, жадно приникая к кувшину. Утолив жажду и утерев губы, воришка настойчиво потребовал ответа от Хисса: - Правда, я здорово все придумал?  
\- В твоем превосходном плане кроется один изрядный недостаток… - начал Хисс.  
\- Кто ж с тобой свяжется, особливо если речь заходит о деньгах, - напрямую бухнул Малыш.  
\- Вот спасибо, поддержали, - огрызнулся Ши.  
\- Нет, ну посуди сам, - вмешалась Лорна, воплощенный глас разума. – Кто ты есть? Уличный топтун с сам знаешь какой репутацией. Да даже если б ты открыл лавочку по изведению крыс и тараканов, никто бы к тебе не обратился. А ты хочешь, чтобы люди несли тебе свои кровно скопленные денежки.  
\- Вы сговорились сегодня все, что ли? – скорбно взвыл Ши. – Астрологи провозгласили день, когда всякий желающий может поучить Ши уму-разуму?  
\- Это пошло бы тебе на пользу, - съязвил Хисс. – Кстати, сама по себе идейка действительно неплоха. В нашем городке полно раззяв, денно и нощно мечтающих о том, как бы ничего не делать, ничем не рисковать, ничего не тратить, но получать жирный навар. Где спрос – там рано или поздно объявится и продавец. К сожалению, Малыш кругом прав - ты на эту роль никак не годишься. Слушай, с чего тебе вообще взбрело в голову заделаться дельцом?  
Ши плюхнулся на каменную оградку давно иссохшего фонтана, начал было запальчиво говорить… и прикусил язык. Поразмыслил и ответил почти спокойно:  
\- Я поспорил с одним типом. Мол, сметливый человек даже с единственным золотым в кармане сколотит целое состояние.  
\- Эк тебя угораздило, - посочувствовала Лорна. – С кем спорил-то хоть?  
\- С Альсом Кайлиени…  
\- У-у, это серьезно, - присвистнул Хисс. – Много поставил?  
\- Лучше тебе не знать, спать спокойнее будешь, - Ши все отчетливее сознавал глубину той зияющей пропасти, по краю которой он так неосмотрительно рискнул прогуляться. Он схватился за голову, заскулив: - Парни, ну мы же друзья! Помогите мне, а? Я в долгу не останусь, мамой клянусь! Вы меня знаете!  
\- В том-то и дело, что знаем, как облупленного, - закивал рыжей головой Хисс. – Нет, мне совсем не хочется встревать в твои игры. Однако могу дать бесплатный совет. Если впрямь хочешь чего-то добиться, начни с поклона барышне Юнре.  
Ши скривился, словно лимон надкусил:  
\- Женщины! Они способны только тратить, а мозги у них навроде куриных!  
\- Счас в лобешник звездану, - беззлобно предупредила трактирщица.  
\- Ши не может туда пойти, - незамедлительно уточнил Малыш. Иногда Ши крепко подозревал, что юнец с Полуночи отнюдь не так прост, как хочет казаться, и втайне потешается над ними всеми. – На прошлую луну Юнра Тавилау выставила его за порог, велев больше не возвращаться, пока в разум не войдет.  
\- А ты откуда знаешь? – полюбопытствовала Лорна. Малыш замялся:  
\- Н-ну, э-э… Она приглашала меня заходить, и я иногда наведываюсь к ней. Она странная девушка, я прежде таких не встречал. Ее ум острее меча.  
\- Значит, ты к ней в гости бегаешь, как к себе домой, а меня велено гнать взашей? – возмутился несправедливостью мира Ши. Да что ж такое творится, люди добрые! Ему, остроумному и толковому парню, плоть от плоти и кровь от крови шадизарских мостовых, предпочли какого-то варварского юнца, который двух слов толком связать не может!  
\- Заодно и помиритесь, - гнул свое Хисс. – Сделаешь девушке отличный подарок, расскажешь о новом способе делать деньги. Ручаюсь, барышня Тавилау оценит твой замысел по достоинству.  
\- Это моя идея, с какой стати я должен делиться с моими денежками с живоглотами Тавилау? – запротестовал Ши.  
\- С такой, что прелестная девица Юнра держит в своих ручках ключи от папашиных сундуков, - пожал плечами Хисс. – Она своя среди богатеев и толстосумов. Она знает людей, к которым стоит обратиться. Покровительство Тавилау придаст твоей идее необходимый блеск и вес. Эту, как ее, респектабельность. Давай, иди. Малыш, возьми его за шкирку и сопроводи.  
Не понимавший шуток парень-варвар привстал и протянул руку, намереваясь сгрести Ши за воротник. Воришка пугливо шарахнулся в сторону, замахал руками:  
\- Эй, вот это уже излишне! Ладно, убедили. Навестим логово драконов, чахнущих над златом.

Барышня Юнра Тавилау совсем не походила на богатенькую наследницу процветающего торгового дома, ведущего обширные дела с Тураном, Немедийской империей, офирской Золотой Гильдией и Кофом. Она не носила на себе содержимое небольшой ювелирной лавки и почти не пользовалась косметикой. Обликом сия дева смахивала на скромную белошвейку, что днями и ночами трудится над заказами, дабы прокормить мать, увечного отца и трех младших братцев с сестричками. Барышня Юнра была деловитой, спокойной и целеустремленной. Малая толика склонности к авантюризму однажды свела ее с Ши Умелыми Ручками – и с тех пор для воришки была открыта малая калитка в тех неприступных воротах, что преграждали вход в твердыню Тавилау.  
Ши был уверен, что они напрасно пришли сюда. Сколько бы он не тряс дверное кольцо и не звал сторожей, дверца останется закрытой. Ведь в прошлый раз он и впрямь повздорил с Юнрой. Девица не на шутку рассердилась, хотя чего он такого сказал? Правду чистой воды. Мол, лучше бы ей оставить мечты о том, чтобы перевоспитать его на свой лад. Он не комнатная собачка, чтобы тявкать по ее приказу и лакать из миски в углу. Он мужчина, она женщина. Да, у нее полно денег, но это не значит, что она получила право указывать ему.  
Вот тут-то Юнра поджала узкие губы и выдала сердечному дружку по первое число. А потом, распалясь, кликнула слуг – и Ши выбросили на улицу. На деле доказав разницу между девицей купеческого сословия и уличным воришкой.  
Но дверь все-таки распахнулась. Мрачный слуга окинул подозрительным взглядом Малыша и переминавшегося с ноги на ногу Ши, буркнул сквозь зубы: «К молодой хозяйке? Ладно, проходи. Прямо по коридору, потом налево, там кабинет ее. И ты, и дружок твой. Увижу, что стянули чего – прибью на месте».  
Юнра сидела за тяжелым письменным столом офирской работы – вишневое дерево, завитушки и позолота повсюду – изучая расстеленный перед ней длинный свиток. Оторвав затуманенный взор от текста, девушка рассеянно глянула на незваных гостей. Карие глаза тотчас сузились, как у целящегося лучника. Ши укрылся за спасительной широкой спиной Малыша, а юнец важно произнес:  
\- Доброго дня тебе, дева достойная.  
\- И тебе того же, - Юнра выкроила мимолетную улыбку, предназначавшуюся одному только юнцу с Полуночи: - Всегда рада тебе, Малыш… вот только зачем ты притащил с собой это ходячее бедствие?  
\- Он хочет с тобой потолковать касательно одного дела, да не решается, - Малыш вытолкнул Ши вперед. – Валяй, излагай.  
Ши набрал в легкие побольше воздуха и изложил. На сей раз – без помавания руками, по возможности кратко и емко. Юнра слушала, уложив подбородок на сплетенные пальцы. Малыш присел в углу на старинный сундук, единственную в комнате вещь, которая не хрустнула бы под его весом.  
\- Любопытно, - задумчиво протянула Юнра, когда рассказ завершился. – Я бы сказала, очень занимательно. Не ожидала от тебя, Ши, подобной остроумной идеи. Я должна обсудить ее с папой и дядюшкой. Но мне нравится, как она звучит.  
От похвалы Ши незамедлительно расцвел, брякнув:  
\- Но ты ведь не позабудешь намекнуть своему папаше, да живет он тысячу лет, что я рассчитываю на справедливую долю в будущем предприятии?  
\- Какую такую долю? – Юнра тут же скинула маску милой мечтательницы и натянула облик прожженной и скаредной торговки. – Долю в чем и за что, позволь узнать? За пригоршню слов, которые ничего не значат?  
\- Долю в будущих доходах дома Тавилау… - робко вякнул Ши. Малыш за его спиной красноречиво хмыкнул и вполголоса посоветовал воришке заткнуться.  
\- Я подумаю об этом, - высокомерно заявила Юнра. – И больше тебя не задерживаю. Малыш, можешь остаться, я отыскала то загадочное место в рукописи, о которой мы давеча говорили, и хотела бы знать твое мнение… - она сделала вид, якобы случайно заметила застывшего столбом на полпути к дверям Ши: - Ты все еще здесь? Иди-иди. Забеги денька через два, потолкуем... может быть.  
Два дня тянулись, как целая седмица, и, придя к заветной дверце особняка, изнывавший от нетерпения и неопределенности Ши угодил прямиком на собрание верхушки семейного клана. Присутствовали: старый Азема Тавилау, сморщенный, сгорбленный и с узловатой палкой, ветхий днями, но отнюдь не разумом; его младший брат Апсат, мужчина в самом расцвете сил и лет; его племянник Хамыз, тощий стручок в непомерно широких одеяниях темных тонов, делавших его похожим на вестника Нергала, и его любимая доченька Юнра. Старший сынок Аземы, Адриеш, вопиюще отсутствовал. Впрочем, всему городу было известно: старший Тавилау не возлагает на сына особенных надежд, полагая того пустоголовым и скудоумным юнцом, способным только попусту швырять на ветер отцовские денежки. Поговаривали даже, что после смерти Аземы управление семейными капиталами перейдет именно к Юнре, а не к ее братцу.  
Вся компания, за исключением Юнры, уставилась на Шелама с неприязненным интересом – мол, что это тут такое топчется грязными сандалиями по нашим иранистанским коврам и осмеливается подавать нам советы?  
Сесть Ши никто не предложил. Воришка переминался с ноги на ногу, зыркая по сторонам и прикидывая, чего бы стоили в антикварных и ювелирных лавках безделушки, расставленные по полкам и развешанные по стенам.  
\- Замечу, что нахожу некоторые знакомства моей дорогой племянницы просто возмутительными, - для начала громогласно заявил Апсат Тавилау. Юнра скромно опустила ресницы, пропев голосом маленькой послушной девочки:  
\- Вы же знаете, дядюшка, я никогда не могла устоять перед чем-то новым и необычным. Господа, это Ши. Ши, это моя родные. Папа, дядя, дорогой Хамыз. Попрошу вас на время отринуть свои предубеждения и выслушать этого молодого человека. Ши, твой звездный час пробил. Постарайся не искушать судьбу.  
Ши откашлялся. Два дня ожидания воришка потратил, шлифуя свою речь, добиваясь краткости, выразительности и убедительности. Понимая, что родичи Юнры будут отнюдь не благосклонны к нему – и, если ему не удастся их убедить, его просто-напросто пошлют ко всем собачьим демонам. Плакали тогда горючими слезками все его надежды и планы.  
Так что на сей раз Ши был удивительно красноречив. Прям как легендарные ораторы и пророки древности.  
\- Чепуха, - веско заявил Азема Тавилау, когда Ши замолчал. Юнра украдкой подмигнула сникшему воришке, мол, не тушуйся, еще не все пропало.  
Тощий Хамыз извлек из складок одеяния известный всему Шадизару счетный абак с костяшками черного и зеленого янтаря, и торопливо защелкал, неразборчиво бормоча себе под нос. Проведя подсчеты, вынес приговор:  
\- Такое дело потребует изрядных первоначальных вложений, которые могут окупиться с лихвой… а могут отяготить нас неподъемным грузом. Также нужен тщательный расчет того, сколько времени займет операция. Плохо то, что она должна быть кратковременной и единоразовой – в противном случае мы разоримся на постоянных выплатах клиентам.  
\- После Шадизара мы вполне можем повторить маневр в Аренджуне или Аграпуре, - подала голос Юнра. Она тоже вела подсчеты на листке пергамента и протянула свои выкладки Хамызу. Тот проглядел, хмыкнул, кивнул лысеющей макушкой. – Нам нужно лишь убедиться, что замысел окажется действенным.  
\- Не слишком ли высока цена за то, чтобы проверить ерундовую идейку, порожденную похмельным разумом уличного бродяги? – недовольно буркнул Апсат.  
\- Ши Шелам отнюдь не бродяга, - неожиданно для Ши вступилась за него Юнра. – Дядюшка, кто не рискует – не получает прибыли. Вспомни, сколько раз мы встревали в дела, казавшиеся поначалу совершенно безнадежными, и в конце концов всегда оставались в выигрыше? Да, я разделяю ваши опасения касательно вероятных потерь, но я уверена в способности Хамыза елико возможно уменьшить наши траты. Что скажешь, Хамыз? Какую сумму нам понадобится выложить для начала дела?  
\- Для начала нам будут нужны не деньги, а слухи, - заявил Хамыз. – Как можно больше слухов. Причем разнообразных, интригующих и от людей, ничем не связанных между собой. В таких случаях оказывается весьма полезна личность некоего болтливого писца…  
\- …Или проворовавшегося управляющего, - робко вякнул Ши. К удивлению воришки, к нему прислушались. Юнра даже одобрительно кивнула:  
\- Кстати, Ши! У тебя полно друзей и знакомых на улицах, и они наверняка хотят заработать суффи-другой?  
\- Юнра! – патриарх возмущенно пристукнул сухой дланью по столешнице.  
\- Да, папа?  
\- Мы еще не приняли окончательного решения, а ты уже прикидываешь, куда вложить средства?  
\- Потому что я зрю в корень, папа, что тебе отлично известно, - девица улыбнулась, остро и хитро. – Если ты не прислушаешься ко мне и не дашь согласия, что ж… Я рискну деньгами из собственного кошелька. Но и ты, и дядюшка отлично знаете – я чувствую выгоду. Этот проект неплох. Вот и Хамыз согласен со мной. Да, Хамыз?  
\- Н-ну, э-э… - замялся с ответом счетовод дома Тавилау. Юнра немедля истолковала мычание кузена в свою пользу.  
\- Видите, он согласен! – воскликнула она. – Дело за малым: твоим одобрением и разработкой подробного плана. Ши удивительно верно подметил особенность мышления наших горожан: они всегда мечтают получить что-то ни за что. Этим просто необходимо воспользоваться!  
\- Юнра, не спеши, - предостерег племянницу Апсат. – Ты сметлива, но даже ты способна допустить ошибку.  
\- О да, конечно же, - согласилась Юнра. – Я могу ошибаться, заблуждаться и творить глупости. Ведь я всего лишь женщина. Но у меня есть родня, на мудрость и опыт которой я опираюсь. У меня есть ты, дядюшка. Мой щит и моя крепость. Так с чего же мы начнем наш промысел?  
Ши, остро почувствовавший себя лишним, бочком двинулся к занавешенным бисерной сетью дверям. Юнра щелкнула пальцами, останавливая его:  
\- Куда собрался? Мне… нам понадобятся твои советы и твое знание улиц. Возьми стул и садись, разрешаю, - девица милостиво кивнула, приглашая воришку присоединиться к военному совету. Ши подтащил стул и уселся на мягкую подушку, изумленно твердя себе: «Это не сон. Я не сплю, это не сон, это все на самом деле. Ущипните меня кто-нибудь. Впрочем, не надо. Если это сон, я не желаю просыпаться».

Затея Ши Шелама воплощалась в жизнь весьма неспешно. Дом Тавилау заходил издалека: сначала невнятные слухи и сплетни, мол, свояченица жены видела да троюродный брат в трактире своими ушами слышал. Ши собрал целую ораву бездельников, поручив им шататься по городу и вливать сладкий яд в подставленные уши доверчивых раззяв. Готовилась и удобрялась почва, куда вот-вот должны были упасть первые золотые семена. Втихую арендовались и обставлялись лавки, двери которых в назначенный день распахнутся для первых посетителей и их взносов. Ши носился по городу с поручениями, вызнавая, договариваясь, угрожая и льстя. Слухи ширились, ползли по городу, вынуждая людей беспокоиться и держать ухо востро – вдруг что-то любопытное и выгодное начнется без них? Город насторожился, город выжидал: где? Кто? И самое главное – когда?  
Впервые в жизни Ши испытал странное и незнакомое доселе чувство сопричастности к чему-то. Он был одним из колесиков в огромной махине, от него что-то зависело, его усилия приносили пользу общему делу. Юнра была с ним любезна, выдавала деньги на расходы и не особо настойчиво расспрашивала, как и куда Ши их растратил, друзья в кои веки начали посматривать на Ши с уважением. Воришка даже подыскал хорошее местечко для Малыша и его приятелей-наемников, им предстояло приглядывать за порядком в монетных лавках.  
С легкой руки Юнры предприятие назвали «Золотой мельницей». Так написали на вывесках, а для не знающих грамоты рядом было помещено изображение ветряной мельницы, из которой водопадом сыпались золотые монеты.  
В назначенный день, когда от невероятных слухов уже шла кругом голова, дом Тавилау подал команду начинать. Двери распахнулись настежь, приемщики навострили очиненные перья, готовясь записывать имена и суммы вкладов, зазывали голосили, сообщая всем и каждому: только сегодня и только сейчас дом Тавилау являет неслыханную щедрость! Каждый желающий, мужчина или женщина, способный внести один, ровно один талер серебром, спустя седмицу получит три полновесных талера. Чем больше сумма взноса – тем больше будет сумма, которую вернет вкладчику дом Тавилау. Торопитесь, спешите, количество вкладов ограничено и «Мельница» не будет вечно вращать своими волшебными крыльями!  
Ши околачивался подле одной из лавок, что открывалась рядом с многолюдным Каменным рынком. Наблюдал, поневоле волнуясь – что-то выйдет, что-то будет? Вначале лавка пустовала, но к середине дня к ней потянулись люди – заходили, расспрашивали приемщиков, стояли под дверями, чесали языками со знакомыми и случайными прохожими. Ши догадывался, что среди этих якобы случайно шедших мимо погонщиков верблюдов, уличных разносчиков и служанок с корзинками наверняка замешались нанятые Тавилау люди. Их дело – убеждать и заманивать, уговаривать и травить байки о несуществующих родственниках, которые чудесным образом разбогатели, удачно вложив денежки. Ши тоже просился в число «убеждающих», уверяя, что способен уговорить туранского кочевника купить пригоршню песка по цене горсти алмазов, но Юнра запретила. Сказала, мол, с его везением Ши непременно наткнется на купчину, у которого давеча срезал кошелек, и конец всей затее.  
Так что воришка смирно держался в отдалении. Солнце поднималось все выше и выше, толпа под дверями лавки росла, выстраиваясь длинной очередью, и охранники уже начали покрикивать, требуя соблюдать порядок и не соваться поперед тех, кто занял место раньше тебя. Ши купил у водоноса кружку теплой воды и лепешек, пожевал, сидя на ветхой деревянной галерее Каменного рынка. Крылья «Мельницы» начали свое вращение – медленное и тяжеловесное поначалу, но поглядим, что станется через денек-другой. И что начнется спустя седмицу, когда первые клиенты-вкладчики явятся за обещанными процентами!  
Город давно не видывал такого столпотворения, как в день первой выплаты в «Мельницах». Просто удивительно, как ослепленная сознанием дешевой наживы толпа не разнесла лавки по кирпичику и не растерзала счетоводов. Охране пришлось пустить в дело кулаки и дубинки. Дом Тавилау выплатил обещанное до последнего мелкого суффи и кафара, и к столам писцов ломились желающие внести деньги. Всеми правдами и неправдами горожане стремились раздобыть, занять или украсть хотя бы один необходимый талер и шлепнуть его на медное блюдечко перед приемщиком. Ши, поглазев на это зрелище, довольно хихикнул. Кто бы мог подумать, что такой кавардак завертится по его слову. Деньги текут рекой, и можно с уверенностью сказать – первое условие Альса он выполнил. Заветный аурей вложен в дело и приносит доход. Время задуматься над вторым испытанием, загадочным ключом.  
Почти всякий вечер Ши крутил вещицу в руках, разглядывая со всех сторон. Надлом остро поблескивал из-под слоя ржавчины. Воришка пытался сообразить, где спрятана та дверь, к которой подходит этот ключ, рассуждая так: вряд ли Аластор отправит его на поиски за тридевять земель, в Эйглофиат или Черные Королевства. Дверь и врезанный в нее замок должны быть где-то здесь, неподалеку, в городе. Вопрос в том, что это за дверь такая. Может статься, она известна всем и каждому – какое-нибудь приметное место на шадизарских улицах. Надо порасспрашивать, всегда отыщется кто-то знающий, слышавший, подозревающий.  
Да и сам ключ. Изготовление замков и ключей – умение тонкое, вдумчивое и редкостное. Мастера, владеющие этим ремеслом, встречаются не на каждом шагу. Отчего бы не пробежаться по скобяным лавкам, расспрашивая хозяев и работников, что те думают касательно старинного ключа?  
Ши отправился в поход, перебираясь из лавки в лавку, под скрип вращающихся точильных колес и скрежет железа о шлифовальные камни.  
\- Хорошая работа, - растолковал любознательному молодому человеку мастеровой-туранец, оторвавшись от трудов праведных. – Древняя. Я даже не поручусь, что это изделие вышло из человеческих рук. Может, дверги его смастерили. Или твой ключик затерялся тут невесть с каких времен, - мастер повертел ключ так и эдак, пощелкал по нему ногтем, уважительно цокнул языком. – Отменное железо. Нет, сработать точно такой же я не возьмусь. Кто знает, была ли отломанная часть точно такой же, как уцелевшая? Это ключ для очень хитрого замка со множеством зацепов и рычагов. Прежние мастера были те еще остроумные умельцы с подвывертом, с них вполне бы сталось выточить ключ с разными крыльями... Да и к чему тебе ключ без замка?  
Ши приуныл:  
\- Что, во всем городе никто-никто не в силах сделать такой же ключ, как этот? Я щедро заплачу, уважаемый, если вы подскажете мне, где искать и к кому обратиться!  
\- Нету среди нас такого мастера, - решительно заявил туранец. Пожевал губами и несколько неуверенно добавил: - Разве что Батрадыз-полукровка…  
\- Как дойти до лавки мастера Батрадыза? – вскинулся Ши, крутя в пальцах серебряный суффи.  
\- Никак, - хмыкнул скобарь. – Тут такое дело вышло. Батрадыз – он не гильдейский мастер, но сам по себе. Его, видишь ли, угораздило родиться от союза двергской девушки и человека. Полукровок никто не любит, ни дверги, ни люди. Батрадыз платил миру той же монетой. Поговаривают, Батра начал ладить ключи и отмычки для лихих ребят из Скены и ходить вместе с ними на ночные дела. На очередном налете их повязали. При аресте чокнутый полугном навалял стражникам по мордасам и кого-то уходил едва ли не до смерти. Его бросили в Алронг и быстро вынесли обычный в таких случаях приговор: Соленые озера. Заключенных туда отправляют партиями. Батра кормит клопов на нарах в ожидании, когда соберут следующий караван. Он мог бы повозиться с твоим ключом. Двергам ведомо о тайнах металла куда больше, чем людям. Но Батрадыз кукует за решеткой. Не повезло тебе, парень.  
Ши поблагодарил за сведения, отдал монету и ушел в глубокой задумчивости.  
Соваться в Алронг не хотелось. Воришке было жутко даже приближаться к мрачному приземистому зданию темно-серого и грязно-зеленого камня. За свою короткую жизнь карманник пару раз оказывался в тюремных подвалах и вынес из них самые мерзкие и жуткие воспоминания. Тамошняя охрана подобралась один к одному, сплошь мерзавцы, взяточники и проходимцы. Не забудем о любителях увечить заключенных и предприимчивых дельцах, сплавлявших молодых симпатичных парней и девушек торговцам живым товаром и на опыты полоумным чародеям. Не-ет, упаси нас боги связываться с охраной Алронга. Пусть неведомый мастер Батрадыз, дверг-полукровка, и дальше гниет себе в камере. У Ши Шелама отыщутся дела поважнее. К примеру, завершение второй седмицы работы «Мельниц» и грядущие выплаты.  
Врожденное любопытство, однако ж, не унималось. Мышьей стаей подгрызало крепость принятого Ши решения больше ни во что не встревать, бросить уличный промысел и с полученной доли заделаться деловым человеком. Может, даже купить лавку. И чем демоны не шутят, сделать предложение Юнре Тавилау. Она, конечно, откажется – потому как согласиться она никак не может, ее семейство сживет со свету - но на склоне дней будет приятно вспомнить безумную попытку породниться с домом Тавилау.  
Но что может скрываться за неведомой дверью? Вдруг там сокровища, перед которыми меркнут все богатства торговых домов и содержимое казны туранских императоров? Вдруг там легендарное святилище Удачи – говорят, было такое в далекие времена на месте Шадизара, а потом сгинуло невесть куда, вместе со всеми своими тайнами, талисманами и артефактами… Не зря же Альс всучил ему этот заветный ключик. Может, все-таки стоит рискнуть? Ведь он справился. Никто не верил, даже сам Ши не верил, а ведь получилось!  
Пребывая в столь раздвоенном состоянии и томлении духа, Ши выбрался на улицу – и ноги сами понесли его в направлении особняка Тавилау.  
На полпути воришку окликнули. Ши оглянулся, узрев паланкин с бархатными занавесями, впряженных в него мулов мышастой масти, юнца-погонщика, двух мрачного вида громил и барышню Юнру собственной персоной, настойчиво манившую его к себе. Ши ввинтился в уличную неразбериху, арбалетной стрелой прошил людское скопище и вынырнул рядом с паланкином. Поймав себя на том, что лыбится до ушей. Однако его хорошее настроение быстро увяло: Юнра была не на шутку встревожена. Даже испугана.  
\- Мы можем поговорить где-нибудь в тишине? – быстро спросила она.  
\- Тут «Офирские сады» неподалеку, устроит?  
\- Устроит. Поехали.  
Мулы зацокали высокими копытами, паланкин закачался. Ши пошел рядом, гадая, с чего вдруг на него снизошла такая милость и отчего несгибаемая и расчетливая Тавилау в расстройстве чувств.  
Хозяин «Садов» лично сопроводил явившуюся парочку к столу для высокорожденных и богатеньких персон – под сенью виноградной лозы и цветущих азалий. Упав на заваленный шелковыми подушками низкий, на туранский манер, диванчик, барышня Юнра первым делом залпом осушила целый бокал офирского шипучего вина с розовой водой. Ши вопросительно поднял бровь, нахальным образом позаимствовав жест у Аластора. Барышня Юнра тоскливо вздохнула:  
\- Ши, ответь мне: что я натворила?  
\- А что не так? – не понял воришка. – Дела идут, денежка капает, чего еще надо?  
\- Кажется, я необдуманно разбудила чудовище, - Юнра обеими руками вцепилась себе в волосы, растрепав безукоризненно гладкую прическу и обронив на стол несколько шпилек. – Да, я всегда была низкого мнения о наших обывателях, но я не рассчитывала…  
\- Так, - Ши уселся напротив и решительно поймал Юнру за запястья, не позволив девице и дальше трепать свои не такие уж густые локоны. – Растолкуй, ибо я тебя недопонимаю. Все идет, как мы… как ты и твоя семейка задумывали. Горожане тащат денежки, вы их выгодно вкладываете, выплачиваете залоги, все счастливы. Еще луна-другая – и можно закрывать заведение и подсчитывать барыши, - он хмыкнул: - Как не очень честный человек, я бы не стал производить последнего расчета, а сгреб бы кассу и дал деру куда-нибудь к Закатному океану. Там купил бы себе графский титул, тридцать югеров виноградников с замком на высоком холме и зажил припеваючи. Юнра, может, нам так и поступить? Только ты и я, да целый сундук золотишка!  
\- Десять сундуков по меньшей мере, - Юнра невесело улыбнулась. – Что означает большую повозку, упряжку волов и кучу желающих облегчить нашу ношу. Нет, Ши, я не убегу с тобой. Хотя порой очень бы хотелось.  
Никогда прежде барышня Юнра не была так близка к признанию того, что уличный воришка значит для нее больше, чем просто случайный знакомец и забавный собеседник.  
\- Знаешь, в кои веки я действительно перепугалась, - барышня Тавилау осторожно высвободилась и снова потянулась к кувшину. – Столько людей, столько денег. Может, папа был прав: не стоило нам в это встревать? Или надо было проявить предусмотрительность и выставить хозяином «Мельниц» подставное лицо?  
\- Ваш дом и прежде за милую душу вил из города веревки, - не поверил страхам девицы Ши. – Юнра, выкладывай. Дело в чем-то другом, так? – воришка поразмыслил и сам понял недоговоренное. – У-у… Общество?  
\- Где запах больших денег, там неизбежно появляются они, - сглотнув, призналась девушка. – Пока нас защищают наше имя, влияние и наши друзья среди городских властей, но там, где вращаются такие большие деньги, всего этого может оказаться недостаточно…  
\- Они уже приходили? – перебил враз посерьезневший Ши. Общество – это серьезно. Это не просто уличные грабители, взломщики да вымогатели. Это тайная империя, раскинувшаяся по всему Закатному материку. Люди, которые знают все – от величины долгов аквилонской короны шемским ростовщикам до того, что подают на завтрак королеве Хауранской и где именно она прячет легендарную Звезду Хоралы, красный алмаз династии Аскаур. Общество получает свою долю от любой сделки. Неважно, кем именно она заключается, поставщиком шерсти с Кезанкийских гор и городскими ткачами Аренджуна, или банковским домом Офира и представителями Рунного Круга Кешлы – и о какой сумме идет речь, о нескольких медных грошах или десяти золотых талантах. Порядок вещей не может быть нарушен, Общество должно получить свое. Любой ценой и любым способом. – Кто именно, ты знаешь?  
\- Они беседовали с папой и дядюшкой Апсатом. Я подслушивала, - Юнра вздрогнула, точно посреди летней жары ее пробил ледяной озноб. – Кодо Ходячий Кошмар, знакомое имя?  
\- Правая рука уль-Вади, ага, - кивнул Ши. Едва справившись с сильнейшим искушением вскочить и бежать прочь, вопя во всю глотку: «Не знаю никакой Юнры Тавилау, ихних делишек тоже ведать не ведаю, просто мимо проходил!» - Многого хотели?  
\- Для начала их требования были весьма скромны и умеренны, - Юнра перечислила, загибая пальцы: - Двадцатая доля в общем доходе, замена охранников лавок на людей Общества, возможность ознакомиться с нашими расчетными ведомостями и что-то еще по мелочи… Не суть, чего они требовали, дело в другом! Дом Тавилау никогда, никогда не позволял чужакам вмешиваться в свои дела и не платил отступного! – барышня в бессильной ярости пристукнула кулачком по столу.  
\- Вот это ты заблуждаешься. Нельзя вести дела в Шадизаре и не подкармливать своей кровью Общество, - вполголоса поправил Ши.  
\- Пусть даже так! Но прежде они знали свое место и довольствовались малым! А теперь они намерены отхватить огромный жирный кусок! – в голосе Юнры зазвенели слезы. – Все потому, что отец стареет и теряет былую хватку, дядюшка трусоват, а я всего лишь женщина! Даже ты наверняка не воспринимаешь меня всерьез!  
\- Ну что ты, еще как воспринимаю, - заверил Ши. Кажется, девица его не услышала, мучимая своими проблемами:  
\- Папа дал обычный в таких случаях ответ – мол, ему надо поразмыслить и посоветоваться с родней. Он будет кричать и ругаться, опять посулит лишить меня наследства, но все понимают – он сдастся и заплатит. Дом Тавилау будет вынужден платить этим подонкам и вымогателям! Я не желаю этого!  
\- Тогда пошли их в нергалову задницу, - развел руками воришка.  
\- Призвав на свою голову войну с Обществом? – огрызнулась Юнра. – Как было года три тому, когда Общество сцепилось с Гильдией виноделов? Напомнить, кто вышел победителем из того сражения и кому достались все трофеи?  
\- Юнра, выбор-то невелик, - попытался воззвать к здравому смыслу девицы Ши. – Платить или нет, третьего не дано. Ну, поделитесь с Обществом. Они ж вас не голыми и босыми по миру пустят.  
\- Тут вопрос принципа, если ты понимаешь, о чем я, - вздернула острый носик девица Тавилау.  
\- Как не понять, - вздохнул Ши. – Гордость и честь превыше всего. Малыш ужасно любит разглагольствовать о сих предметах. Я же, простой и незамысловатый вор, подобными глупостями не обременен. Когда меня неожиданно стукает по плечу громила из Общества и рявкает в ухо: «Гони монету, Ши, не то ноги переломаю», я быстренько вытаскиваю кошелек и спрашиваю: «Сколько дать, господин хороший?» Противно, жалко, а что делать? Такой порядок заведен не нами, не нам его и менять. Я тебе сочувствую, Юнра, если это облегчит твои страдания.  
\- Спасибо, - Юнра поставила локти на стол и с ненавистью уставилась на опустевший кувшин. – Один ты меня понимаешь, Ши. А я совсем не ценю тебя, как ты того заслуживаешь.  
«Это она точно спьяну несет. Но я ей при случае припомню».  
Воспользовавшись удачным стечением обстоятельств, Ши прихватил барышню Тавилау за талию и по дороге к воротам «Офирских садов» пару раз чмокнул за ушком и в шейку. Юнра фыркала, отмахивалась, но не вырывалась и не ругалась. В чужих бедах, как правильно замечает народная мудрость, всегда можно найти капельку выгоды и радости для себя. В иной день Юнра ни за что не позволила бы воришке лапать себя.  
У ворот, где Юнру дожидались паланкин и охранники, настроение Ши мгновенно испортилось. Мулы были на месте, и паланкин тоже. Зато мальчишка, который присматривал за животными, испарился. Один из телохранителей бесчувственным мешком осел под забором, а второй, пусть и держался на ногах, имел бледный вид и баюкал то ли сломанную, то ли вывихнутую левую руку. При виде хозяйки он попытался заговорить. Юнра в раздражении отмахнулась, ибо объяснять ничего не требовалось – рядом с мулами торчал отлично знакомый воришке тип. Ченден, некогда служивший сотником в немедийских легионах и дезертировавший во время очередного похода немедийцев к границам Турана. Прозвищем ему было Дикий Кабан – за грузность сложения, мрачный взгляд исподлобья и привычку ломиться к цели, сметая любые препятствия на пути. Ченден был правой рукой Кодо Ходячего Кошмара, и, что пугало Ши более всего, воплощал в себе не только тупую мускульную силу, но и сметливый ум.  
\- Барышня Юнра, - в качестве приветствия Ченден чуть кивнул коротко остриженной башкой. Он возвышался над Ши и Юнрой на добрую голову, и Ши при виде громилы ужасно хотелось закопаться глубоко под землю, да и остаться там, пока Кабан не уберется по своим делам. Юнра мгновенно выпрямилась, вскинула голову и изобразила лицом вежливую надменность, мол, не имею удовольствия вас знать. На кого другого это, может, и подействовало, на Чендена – нет. – Мессир Кодо вам нижайше кланяется.  
\- Чтобы передать эти слова, вам понадобилось увечить моих людей? – процедила Юнра.  
\- Сами нарвались, - равнодушно буркнул бывший легионер. – Ответили бы миром, ваш это паланкин или нет, были бы целы. Доброго вам дня, госпожа. Ши, еще свидимся. Разговорчик к тебе есть, - Кабан мимолетно зыркнул на прикусившего язык воришку и тяжело потопал вниз по улице.  
\- Мать твою так и разэдак, через семь гробов в мертвый глаз, - вполголоса пожелала ему вслед Юнра. Обернулась к Ши: - Кажется, у тебя тоже теперь будут неприятности? Извини. Я как-то не ожидала подобной встречи. Рассчитывала, что нас не увидят вместе.  
\- Выкручусь как-нибудь, - с наигранной бодростью заверил девушку Ши. – Не в первый раз. Да и что такого? Половина города уверена, что у нас с тобой есть что-то такое-эдакое.  
Юнра одарила воришку мрачным взором. Потыкала носком туфельки валявшегося охранника – тот очухался, с кряхтением поднялся на ноги, рассыпаясь в проклятиях Кабану и извинениях перед молодой госпожой. Юнра в ответ злобно рявкнула на него, забралась в паланкин и отбыла.  
Ши поскреб в затылке, всерьез задумавшись, не залечь ли на дно поглубже. Пусть Тавилау сами расхлебывают свои неприятности. Но покинуть Юнру на произвол судьбы? Когда наследница богатейшего дома в кои веки проявила к воришке благосклонность? Только полный дурак не воспользуется таким шансом, лепеча в оправдание, что, мол, наложил в штаны и перетрусил.  
В доказательство своей новообретенной храбрости Ши положил себе завтра же сходить в Алронг. Чем не шутят боги и демоны, вдруг ему повезет и он наткнется на достаточно продажного стражника? Он, конечно, не собирается устраивать неведомому Батрадызу побег, но потолковать-то с заключенным наверняка можно будет? А там посмотрим и прикинем, что к чему и как устроено в этой нелепой жизни.  
Город бурлил с раннего утра. У входов в лавки под вывеской «Золотой мельницы» толпился народ, переругиваясь, жалуясь и голося. До драки еще пока не дошло, но все говорило о том, что за пущенными в ход кулаками и дубинками дело не станет. Ши опасливо поглазел издалека на шумное светопреставление, хмыкнул и пошел себе дальше, размышляя о несчастных, приговоренных махать кайлом в копях на Соленых озерах. Немногим приговоренным суждено вернуться обратно в славный Шадизар, кости большинства заключенных истлеют в бесконечных штольнях на топких озерных берегах.  
Площадь под Слезными воротами тюрьмы тоже оказалась битком набита. Именно сегодня отправлялся в скорбный путь караван на Соленые озера. Кто надеялся в последний раз увидеть друзей, родичей или подельников, кто приплелся поглазеть на отправление. Уже выкатили из низкой арки тяжелые фургоны с решетками на крохотных окнах и вывели неспешно поводящих мордами волов со спиленными рогами. Уже караульные покрикивали на подошедших слишком близко зевак, уже, как водится, запричитала по своему голубю сизокрылому сильно брюхатая молодуха. Ее завываниям вторила страховидная, как демон похмелья, старуха с клюкой. Наособицу держались крепкого сложения молодые люди в скрипучей черной коже с серебряными украшениями. Они многозначительно помалкивали, с рассеянным видом вычищая из-под ногтей несуществующую грязь острейшими кинжалами – Ночные Ястребы явились по чью-то грешную душу. Кому-то не суждено добраться даже до городских ворот Шадизара.  
При виде многолюдного сборища Ши затосковал. Вот и исчерпалось до капли его везение. Вряд ли ему удастся перемолвиться с охранниками тюрьмы хотя бы словом. Пропали надежды заручиться помощью мастера по металлам. Придется искать иной способ разрешить загадку ключа.  
С бранью и пинками начали выводить заключенных, скованных попарно и драматично звеневших цепями. Смирившийся с неудачей Ши Шелам разглядывал приговоренных, уныло гадая, кто из них мог быть Бартадызом-полукровкой. Наверное, вон тот, приземистый и кряжистый, с длинной клочковатой бородой пего-рыжего оттенка. Шагает вразвалку, по сторонам не смотрит, на окрики стражников не обращает внимания. А может, вон тот агрессивный коротышка, яростно препирающийся со надсмотрщиками? Или тот заросший диким волосом тип, угрюмо пялящийся на пыльную землю у себя под ногами? Впрочем, какая разница. Ему не суждено свести знакомство с загадочным двергским умельцем.  
Молодуха заголосила столь истошно, что Ши оглянулся посмотреть – не рожает ли. Интересная судьба ждет младенца, явившегося на свет под стенами тюрьмы Алронг…  
\- Привет, Ши.  
Воришка подавился языком и рывком обернулся.  
\- Чего дергаешься, нечистая совесть спать не дает? – добродушно заржал Ченден. – Ах ты, клоп подьюбочный. Закопался в теплом местечке и сразу позабыл старых друзей? Слушай, правду говорят, якобы девка Тавилау даже во сне продолжает считать денежки?  
\- Проверь при случае как-нибудь сам, но ни на что особо не рассчитывай, - огрызнулся Ши.  
\- Может, и проверю, - проворчал Кабан. – Хотя меня сроду не тянуло на худосочных со скверным нравом. Ну да ничего, все они поначалу артачатся, а потом становятся шелковыми. Ши, когда ты снова встречаешься со своей подружкой?  
\- Вовсе я с ней не встречаюсь. Кто она – и кто я? - быстро ответил Ши. Краем глаза высматривая лазейку в толпе, куда можно было бы шмыгнуть и дать деру. Общество решило не мудрствовать без нужды. Изловить Юнру и посадить ее под замок, дабы ее семейство сделалось сговорчивее. Заодно можно в два-три раза увеличить долю, причитающуюся Обществу с доходов Тавилау, почему бы и нет?  
Ченден сделал вид, будто не расслышал слов Ши:  
\- Позови ее нынче днем в какое-нибудь шикарное местечко. В «Звездный мост» или в «Горицвет». Если у тебя деньжат не хватает, мы подкинем на расходы. Мои парни будут держаться поблизости. Ты, говорят, парень ловкий, так что просто дай знак, как она сомлеет. Обещаю, мы будем обращаться с ней, как с королевой.  
\- Чед, я не встречаюсь с Юнрой Тавилау, - отчетливо и внятно повторил Ши. – Ради меня она даже за ворота не ступит. Та встреча была чистой случайностью.  
\- Хорош заливать, - осклабился Кабан. – Весь город о вас судачит.  
\- Сплетники заблуждаются, - с мужеством отчаяния заявил Ши. – Между нами ничего нет. Ее просто развлекает мое общество.  
Охранники принялись разгонять заключенных по фургонам. Поднялся крик до небес, вой и зубовный скрежет. Ченден хмурился, ковыряясь в зубах и что-то решая. Ши скользнул прочь, стремясь оказаться за пределами досягаемости цепких лапищ Кабана. Надо немедля мчаться к особняку Тавилау и упредить Юнру, чтобы завязывала с привычкой шататься по городу в поисках приключений и носа не казала за стены родительского дома. Еще не хватало, чтобы Общество и Кабан схватили ее!  
В нестройных рядах приговоренных вспыхнула некая буча с пронзительными выкриками и звоном цепей. Стражники, втянув животы, придерживая болтающиеся ножны с мечами и матерясь напропалую, ринулись наводить порядок. Якобы праздно шатавшиеся среди толпы зевак молодые люди в черном выхватили кинжалы и сорвались с места, устремившись к своей неведомой цели. Они миновали тюремную стражу, пройдя сквозь них, как раскаленный нож сквозь масло и презрительно не заметив робкие попытки сопротивления, и клином врезались в ораву заключенных.  
Зрители визжали, улюлюкали и вопили, предвкушая неожиданное развлечение. Уличные торговцы брызнули во все стороны, спасая лотки с товаром.  
Ченден, сделав пару гигантских шагов, сцапал Ши за воротник, прорычав:  
\- Далеко намылился, паскудник? Наврал тут через слово и думает, ему все сойдет с рук. Посидишь под замком, покуда твоя девка не примчится.  
В другое время Ши достало бы хладнокровия сообразить, что Юнра Тавилау достаточно умна, чтобы не попасться в столь простую ловушку. Но испугавшемуся за жизнь подруги Ши на ум пришло только одно: надо бежать!  
Припомнив наставления Малыша, воришка развернулся на каблуке, заехал Кабану сложенными кулаками под дых, вывернулся из жилета и ринулся в дерущуюся толпу. Ченден всхрапнул, заорал, призывая на помощь – к нему тут же устремились двое не то трое подручных.  
Площадь раскачивало из стороны в сторону. Ястребы хладнокровно пускали кровь всем мешавшимся под ногами, подручные Кабана неслись за убегавшим Ши, снося с пути всех, кому не повезло. Будущие каторжники выли обезумевшими псами, нападая на стражников. Надсмотрщики пустили в ход бичи и тяжелые алебарды, наводя порядок направо и налево. Хрустели ломаемые кости и сворачиваемые челюсти. Ши врезали по ребрам, когда он попытался укрыться в потной, надрывно орущей, ругающейся человеческой массе. Воришка отчаянно работал локтями и коленями, выдираясь прочь, отвешивая удары и получая тумаки, стремясь вырваться из этого месива. Его швыряло из стороны в сторону, он боялся только одного – упасть. Тогда точно стопчут. Даже не заметив. Мортусы потом наткнутся на посиневший трупик с торчащими наружу сломанными ребрами, подцепят крючьями и сволокут в Нижний Боенский проезд, к чадящим печам, где сжигают неопознанных мертвецов.  
Нет, нет, нет!  
Мимо, тяжело бухая копытами, пронес всадника конь в казенной сбруе. Пожаловали мрачные парни из Сыскной когорты. Эти не забивают себе голову ерундой о различиях между правыми и виноватыми. Их представление о наведении порядка сводится к тому, чтобы мордовать всех направо и налево, гоня лишний народ с площади и возвращая заключенных на место. Когорта объединилась с тюремщиками, зеваки разбегались, как тараканы на свету, каторжники плотной группой отступали к стене тюрьмы, отбиваясь из последних сил. Ястребы предпочли упорхнуть: они выполнили свой заказ, забрали чью-то жизнь, больше их тут ничто не задерживало. Ши едва успел увернуться от скользящего удара оконечьем копья по плечу, метнулся прочь – и тут, совсем рядом с ним, кто-то с размаху подсек лошадь под ноги сложенной втрое цепью. Конь завалился набок, пронзительно визжа и молотя копытами воздух. Всадник-сыскной успел вовремя спрыгнуть и уйти в перекат. Стоило ему подняться на ноги, как тяжелая цепь немедля обвила его шею. Ши вцепился в болтавшуюся уздечку сумевшего встать коня – и оказался лицом к лицу с удушаемым стражником. Тот боролся изо всех сил, пытаясь вырваться, ткнуть душителя в бок кинжалом. Удавка из стальных звеньев неумолимо сжималась, и Ши, подавившись горькой слюной, отвернулся, чтобы не видеть синеющего лица с выкаченными глазами и высунутым промеж окровавленных губ искусанным языком. На щеку воришке брызнула теплая, липкая кровь.  
Задушенного мертвеца оттолкнули в сторону. Перед Ши стоял убийца - низкорослый широкоплечий тип, лица которого было не разглядеть в густой поросли черной бороды. Облачен он был в донельзя обтрепанный арестантский халат с ярко намалеванными оранжевыми крестами на спине и рукавах, и выглядел устрашающе. Цепь, так верно послужившая ему, раскачивалась в воздухе. Ши потянулся к засапожнику, обреченно понимая: шансов у него никаких. Если не прикончит этот душитель, то наверняка доберется Ченден со своими мордоворотами. Некуда бежать.  
\- Лезь на коня, - резко скомандовал лохматый. – Хочешь жить – лезь, ну!  
Поняв, что убивать его вот прямо сейчас не намерены, Ши белочкой взлетел в седло. Подобрал поводья, протянул руку лохматому. Конь яростно фыркнул и присел под двойной тяжестью, но подчинился новому седоку и направился в обход уже завершающейся потасовки.  
Пытающихся смыться беглецов углядели: сперва стражник, ринувшийся наперерез с воплями: «А ну стоять!», затем Кабан с присными. Эти не кричали, а просто рванулись догонять.  
Лохматый размашистым движением шмякнул голосившего стражника цепью по макушке шлема и рявкнул на Ши:  
\- Не останавливайся, мать твою за ногу! Гони эту тварь, если хочешь жить!  
Ши не заставил себя просить дважды, пнув коня каблуками под ребра и огрев уздечкой по шее. Жеребец нехотя пошел крупной рысью, огибая уже завершающееся побоище.  
Похвастаться большими талантами по части верховой езды Ши не мог. Он не принадлежал к замкнутому мирку конокрадов, он был уличным вором и мошенником, но нужда, как известно – лучший из наставников. Коняга скакал вдоль бесконечной стены Алронга, стражники и парни из Общества мчались следом, наперебой выкрикивая приказы остановиться и угрозы заставить Ши сожрать собственные уши. Лохматый крутил цепь и изрыгал проклятия миру. Ши жался к горячей конской шее, молясь только об одном: не выпустить бы поводья, не свалиться под размеренно мелькающие тяжелые копыта. Судя по приглушенному воплю, лохматое страшилище вновь достало своей цепью особо рьяного блюстителя порядка, выбив его из седла.  
Тюремная стена закончилась, потянулись спасительные переулки. Как и многие обитатели Шадизара, Ши давно осознал, что в настойчивости Сыскная Когорта порой ничуть не уступает Обществу. Вот только от ребят месьора Рекифеса не откупишься щедрым пожертвованием и долей в промысле. Они найдут тебя, возьмут за горло, вытрясут душу, а твои ошметки бросят за решетку.  
Ши не горел желанием попадаться в лапы Когорте. Стать трофеем Кабана он хотел еще меньше.  
Потому оставалось только одно – бежать.  
Они проскакали еще пару кварталов, и в безлюдном переулке лохматый сунул Ши кулачищем под ребро:  
\- Стой. Бросаем клячу.  
Это приказ Ши выполнил с величайшим удовольствием. Он уже успел отбить себе задницу о жесткое седло, а дико болевшие ноги подгибались. Но все равно, ощутив под собой твердую землю, Ши бросился наутек. Нечего ему было делать в обществе мрачного душегуба. Ему надо спасаться и бежать к Тавилау.  
Крутанувшаяся цепь увесисто проехалась воришке по спине. Ши с визгом растянулся на мостовой – и был тотчас же вздернут на ноги.  
\- Мне не нужны чужие неприятности, - поспешно забормотал Шелам, слабо подергиваясь. – Своих во как хватает. Я тебя знать не знаю, в глаза не видел. Пусти, мне смываться надо!  
\- Вот совпадение, мне тоже, - кивнул лохматой башкой беглец. – Но беда в том, что я города не знаю. А мне нужно пересидеть тут несколько дней, пока суматоха не уляжется. Вижу, ты парень пронырливый и толковый, знаешь тут все входы-выходы и крысиные норы. Укрой меня на пару деньков. Я в долгу не останусь, слово даю.  
\- Чего стоит слово приговоренного к рудникам? – огрызнулся Ши. Связываться с улизнувшим из Алронга арестантом ему не хотелось, но в вероятной потасовке такой спутник будет просто незаменим. Он с легкостью наваляет и Кабану, и присным его. – Ты кто вообще такой будешь? Под кем ходишь, за что загремел в Алронг?  
\- Батрадыз, сын Битарры, так меня называют люди, - неохотно буркнул лохматый. – Сам по себе, сам за себя. Я мастер по железу. Оказался с неподходящими людьми в неподходящее время в ненужном месте, и…  
«Леди Удача, с меня пожертвование».  
\- Идем, - мгновенно принял решение Ши. – Так и быть, я тебя спрячу.

Как у всякой пронырливой и предусмотрительной крысы, у Ши имелось множество рассыпанных по городу потайных убежищ, где можно было затаиться в случае повальной облавы или больших неурядиц. Съемные углы в многолюдных домах, где никто не интересуется именем и прозвищем соседа, схроны в пустующих особняках с дурной славой, знакомые знакомых, готовые за пару медяков одолжить ключ от сенного сарая на заднем дворе.  
Благополучно оторвавшись от погони, Ши привел неожиданного знакомца в логово на Третьей Поперечной улице. Там воришка вскладчину с несколькими собратьями по ремеслу держал запасное жилище. Комнатушка с отдельным входом, чего еще надо человеку со скромными запросами? Кровать, стол, сундук со всякой рухлядью, полезной и бесполезной, кривоногий буфет, вот и вся обстановка.  
\- Чем богаты, - съязвил Ши, когда они с Батрадызом ввалились в убежище, и дверг презрительно хмыкнул, оглядевшись по сторонам. – Согласись, куда лучше, чем подвалы Алронга. Жрать хочешь? Так я и думал. Сиди тут тихо. Я как обернусь со своими делами, так сразу назад.  
Воришка потрусил на промысел. По пути заметил пацана посмышленее на вид и дал тому поручение: немедля мчаться к особняку Тавилау, что на улице Саккар в квартале Ламлам, спросить у привратника молодую госпожу Тавилау и слово в слово передать ей краткое сообщение. Только ей, никому иному. Признать госпожу очень просто – она совершенно не похожа на хозяйку большого и богатого поместья. Потом живо вернешься вот сюда, к большой лавке под вывеской «Весенний ветерок». Как придешь, получишь еще талер, а то и два, если справишься быстро и толково.  
Мальчишка понятливо кивнул, повторил адрес Тавилау и умчался, только пятки засверкали. Ши вошел в лавку, замешкался рядом с компанией подмастерьев, покупавших выпивку, прислушался к чужим разговорам. Весть о побоище под стенами Алронга уже пошла гулять по городу. Треть каравана заключенных, подобно Батрадызу, воспользовались сумятицей, взяли ноги в руки и смылись. Месьор Рекифес рвет и мечет, тюремщики в панике, ведь именно с них спросят за разбежавшихся арестантов. Покупатели и продавец сошлись в том, что вскорости наверняка надо ждать облавы.  
«Чего мне не хватало для полного счастья, так это сыскных, шарящихся где не надо», - похолодел Ши. Утешала мысль о том, что всеобщую облаву за один вечер не устроишь, а слухи о ней пойдут заранее. Как мессир Рекифес не старался, в Шадизаре все тайное очень быстро становилось явным и известным именно тем, от кого дознаватель пытался скрыть свои планы.  
Ши накупил корзину снеди и несколько бутылок с хорошим вином, обсудил с сидельцем последние сплетни о «Мельницах». Тут и малолетний гонец примчался: язык на плечо, ноги в пыли, физиономия довольная. Расспросив юнца, Ши убедился, что тот исполнил поручение в точности и повидался именно с Тавилау-младшей, а не с ее служанкой или двоюродной кузиной. По словам мальчишки, Юнра велела передать, что все поняла. Сегодня же в доме будут введены строжайшие меры охраны и все собаки спущены с цепей. Она шлет наилучшие пожелания и просит Ши тоже быть осторожным.  
Ши высыпал в подставленную грязную ладонь обещанную мзду, напомнил пареньку держать язык за зубами, сгреб корзину и заспешил в убежище. Он сделал все, что мог, предостерег Юнру, пусть теперь девица сама о себе позаботится. Ему хватает неприятностей с Кабаном и свалившимся ему на голову беглым заключенным.  
Взбежав по трем ступенькам шаткого крыльца, Ши выбил на двери условленный сигнал, не то с дверга вполне сталось бы проломить незваному гостю голову своей верной цепью. Воришка юркнул внутрь, быстро захлопнув за собой створку.  
За время его отсутствия дверг-полукровка никуда не смылся, зато провел тщательный осмотр комнатушки. Отыскал в сундуке чье-то барахло, сбросил арестантский халат и переоделся. Платье с чужого плеча шилось на человека куда более высокого роста, но дверга это ничуть не беспокоило. Еще Батрадыз нашел мятый жестяной тазик, мыльный корень, гребень, ножницы и позабытую кем-то вполне приличную бритву. Он расчесал свою кудлатую гриву, срезал бороду почти под корень и, когда вернулся Ши, как раз заканчивал с бритьем.  
Ши Шелам озадаченно присвистнул. Подобно многим из рода людей, он привык считать всех двергов скопом пожилыми созданиями – ведь за огромными бородами трудно распознать истинный возраст подгорных карликов, а телосложением все дверги скроены на один манер. Батрадыз, сын Битарры, был откровенно молод – может, лет на пять-шесть старше самого Ши. Лицо у полукровки было странноватое – грубо вылепленное, с глубоко посаженными глазами, но в чем-то привлекательное. Наверное, так мог бы выглядеть соплеменник или земляк Малыша, если не считать разницы в росте. Малыш в свои шестнадцать уже вымахал в орясину высотой под шесть локтей, Батрадыз едва дотягивал до пяти футов.  
\- Я слышал, дверги никогда в жизни не стригут бород, - сообщил Ши, бухнув тяжелую корзину на стол.  
\- Для того, кто дверг лишь наполовину, это не имеет значения, - раздраженно откликнулся Батрадыз. Должно быть, полукровке слишком часто напоминали о его недостаточно законном происхождении, и он делал все, дабы отличаться от сородичей. Дверг распотрошил принесенную Ши корзину, первым делом выдернув пробку из кувшина с элем и жадно приникнув к горлышку. Осушив за один глоток не меньше половины вместительного кувшина, дверг удовлетворенно крякнул, ухватив за лапки и с треском разодрав пополам жареную перепелку.  
Самому Ши кусок не лез в горло. Он метался по комнате, потягивая запасливо купленную в лавке «Драконью кровь» в ожидании, когда незваный постоялец насытится.  
Шумно обсосав последнюю косточку и убедившись, что кувшин пуст, Батрадыз отодвинул корзинку в сторону, уселся поудобнее и взглянул на Ши. Взгляд у дверга был совершенно спокойный и деловитый, словно это не он недавно совершил дерзкий побег из-под стражи, прикончив гвардейца Когорты.  
\- Я назвал тебе свое имя, но не расслышал в ответ твоего, - напомнил он.  
\- Ши. Ши Шелам, - представился воришка. – Квартал Нарикано, хожу под рукой Назирхата уль’Вади, если тебе это о чем-нибудь говорит, - он поколебался над выбором, надо ли ходить вокруг да около, или проще незамысловато перейти прямиком к делу. Батрадыз, похоже, относился к числу тех, кто не терпит долгих околичных разговоров. – Волей случая мне угодила в руки одна причудливая вещь. Я ищу способ починить ее. Ну, или сделать вторую такую же, но целую.  
\- Какая именно вещь? – дверг чуть прищурился.  
Ши вытащил из поясной сумки заветный ключ и положил его на столешницу, аккурат между корзиной и пустой тарелкой с обглоданными костями. Батрадыз взял ключ, повертел так и эдак, поднес ближе к глазам, провел подушечкой пальца по месту надлома.  
\- Любопытная штуковинка, - изрек он.  
\- Очень любопытная, - согласился Ши. – Давай заключим сделку. Услуга за услугу. Восстанови ключ или сработай другой. Мне говорили, ты умеешь.  
\- Умею, что спорить, - после некоторой заминки подтвердил дверг. – Только что я получу за свою работу?  
\- Надежное укрытие, пока стража с высунутыми языками будет метаться по городу в поисках беглецов из Алронга, - не замедлил с ответом Ши. – Щедрую плату за труды. Поддержку нужных людей, если ты пожелаешь быстро и незаметно покинуть Шадизар. Этого достаточно?  
\- Звучит заманчиво, - Батрадыз гулко хмыкнул. – Хотя я не знаком с тобой, Ши Шелам, и не знаю, много ли стоят твои обещания. Давай так: я поразмыслю над твоим ключом и завтрашним утром дам тебе ответ.  
\- А что, если завтра тебя здесь уже не будет? – насторожился Ши. – Дверь хлипкая, ее даже взламывать не надо, можно выбить одним ударом.  
\- Мне некуда идти, - дверг повел литыми плечами. – У меня нет родичей или друзей в здешней общине. Я предпочитаю довериться твоему гостеприимству. Вдобавок твое поручение бросает вызов моим умениям. Нет, я не собираюсь удирать и шататься по улицам. Я буду здесь, - он хрустнул пальцами и добавил: - Особенно если ты приведешь сюда кого-нибудь, кто помог бы скрасить ночь. В Алронге, сам понимаешь, с развлечениями было весьма туговато, а я проторчал там аж две с небольшим луны.  
Ши одобрительно фыркнул. Настоящий мужик этот Батра. Выбравшись на свободу, первым делом думает о том, как бы перепихнуться.  
\- Есть у меня на примете парочка юных особ, которые с удовольствием скрасят твое одиночество, - бодро заявил воришка. – Блондинку, брюнетку, тощенькую, пухленькую, иноземку или местную? Двергскую девицу, извини, предоставить не смогу – люди порой вообще сомневаются в их существовании.  
\- Девушка мне не нужна, - сухо и четко отрезал мастер по металлу. – У меня несколько иные вкусы. Если моя просьба тебе неприятна или неисполнима, забудь о ней.  
\- Да не в этом дело, - отмахнулся Ши, размышляя. – До местечка, где можно сыскать приличную девушку на ночь, рукой подать. За товаром, который потребен тебе, нужно идти в соседний квартал, а уличная стража сегодня злая… Ладно, сбегаю, - он шагнул к двери на улицу, но расслабленно сидевший за столом дверг невесть каким образом преградил ему путь.  
\- Не нужно, - с нажимом повторил он. – Я могу обойтись. Впрочем, ты меня бы вполне устроил.  
\- Я? – Ши изобразил праведное негодование человека, оскорбленного до глубины души. – Я предпочитаю женское общество и ничем подобным не занимаюсь, уж извини.  
\- Врешь, - припечатал дверг-полукровка.  
«Я что, впрямь смахиваю на кусок хрусталя – все, кому не лень, проницают меня насквозь?» - с досадой подумал воришка. Вообще-то Батрадыз, сын Битарры был недалек от истины. Для Ши Шелама не было большой разницы, с кем кувыркаться в постели, с женщиной или мужчиной. К тому же воришка за минувший день изрядно вымотался, набегался, перепугался – и был бы не против на время позабыть о своих неприятностях.  
Батра двинулся вперед, сгреб Ши за отворот рубахи и с легкостью швырнул спиной вперед на жалостно хрустнувшую низкую кровать. Припечатал воришку к постели, строго предупредив:  
\- Не дрыгайся.  
\- Я твою шкуру спас, а ты!.. – возмутился Ши. Воришку испугало то, с какой легкостью над ним одержали верх. Но в глубине души уже зашевелился, заизвивался червячок искусительного любопытства: а каково оно, переспать с двергом? Мало кто из людей мог похвастаться тем, что провел ночь с обитателем подземных королевств. Болтают, в утешение за малый рост боги наделили подгорных карликов мужскими достоинствами такого размера, что ого-го и ой-ой-ой, племенные быки обзавидуются. – Привел к себе домой, предложил работу, а ты?..  
\- Ты страшишься, что я нарушу данное слово и уйду, - Батрадыз невозмутимо и настойчиво оглаживал Ши. В прикосновениях, что обнадеживало, не ощущалось развязной грубости или требовательной жестокости. – Так ты сможешь сам убедиться: я не собираюсь никуда бежать.  
Пальцы дверга, которыми хорошо было гнуть подковы и разбивать черепа стражникам, ловко и проворно распускали шнурки на одежде Ши. Опустив руку ниже, дверг выдернул ремень из пряжки пояса Ши и бесцеремонно сунул ладонь в разрез приспущенных штанов. Воришка невольно ойкнул и дернулся, когда его ухватили за предмет скромной мужской гордости. Батрадыз тискал и мял в ладони достоинство Ши с такой ненасытной жадностью, что юнец заверещал. Угрюмо сознавая, какое отличное место для схрона выбрал: ори хоть во весь голос, никто не услышит и не примчится на выручку. Дверг вообще может его здесь прикончить!  
Утолив первый телесный голод, Батрадыз на несколько ударов сердца оставил Ши в покое, стягивая с себя позаимствованные рубаху и штаны. Сложения он был скорей жилистого, нежели тяжеловесно-массивного, как те из его соплеменников, с которыми доводилось сталкиваться Ши. Черная жесткая поросль на плечах, груди и предплечьях дверга больше напоминала звериную шерсть. Хвала всем богам и богиням, Батрадыз покамест не сделал ни единой попытки поцеловать своего невольного партнера. Этого Ши уж точно бы не вынес.  
Батра содрал с человека одежду, уложил навзничь и рывком вынудил высоко задрать ноги. Дверг обошелся без предварительных игрищ и ласк, просто и незамысловато рванув на штурм.  
Ши заблажил в голос, подвывая и сквернословя. Все, все, что говорили о бесчувственности подгорных жителей, величине их удов и полнейшем равнодушии в постели, оказалось правдой от первого до последнего слова! Батрадыз распластал воришку по постели, тяжело навалившись сверху, с легкостью удерживая оба запястья Ши сомкнутыми над головой. Ши дико страшился того, что дверг в запале сломает ему руку. Будь у него выбор, воришка предпочел бы встать на четвереньки и подставить задницу – но Батре, похоже, нравилось следить за тем, как кривится подвижная физиономия Ши. Дверг смотрел, смотрел не отрываясь, не меняясь в лице. Словно не усердно засаживал Ши свой алмазный под самый корень, а занимался чем-то довольно скучным, однако требующим редкостной сосредоточенности и внимания.  
Человек – тварь живучая и упрямая. Если не сдох немедля, то ко всему может привыкнуть. Спустя долгий и мучительный промежуток времени Ши убедил себя: все не так плохо, как казалось поначалу. Он смог кое-как приладиться к ритму сильных и размашистых движений дверга и ощущению того, что его задницу припекают на медленном огне. Батрадыз вломился в него, точно стальная кирка в неподатливую породу, вошел и заполнил. Ши оставалось только покорно елозить лопатками по скомканной простыне и мечтать о счастливом мгновении, когда все завершится.  
Демоны его знают, был Батрадыз исключением из правил или все его соплеменники таковы. Там, где обычный мужчина из рода людей давно бы получил свое и довольно переводил дух, дверг, шумно сопя, продолжал размеренно и сокрушительно работать бедрами. Кровать скрипела. Кости Ши похрустывали, а мускулы ног болезненно ныли, намекая, что с них достаточно испытаний. Воришка и хотел бы героически смолчать, но вместо этого судорожно всхлипывал при каждом рывке.  
В голове у карманника слегка помутилось. Оттого до Ши не сразу дошло, что Батра перестал вбивать его в колючий матрас. Просунул руку под спину Ши, обхватил, резко дернул вбок и вверх, притискивая человека к себе и одновременно перекатываясь на спину. Ши оказался сидящим верхом на полукровке в позе наездницы – или, что более соответствовало положению дел, висельника на колу. Копье дверга, несгибаемо-твердое, горячее и объемистое, по-прежнему пронзало многострадальный задик воришки.  
\- Ты, - голос Батры звучал хрипло и надсажено, хотя, в отличие от Ши, он до сего момента не издавал вообще никаких звуков, кроме утробного сопения. – Давай. Покажи, чего хочешь, - дверг вдруг облизнулся, в его взгляде впервые сверкнул живой интерес.  
Ши покрутил запястьями, убеждаясь, что те не сломаны и не вывихнуты. Перевел дух, ладонью провел по лицу, смахнув позорную мокрость. В бесчисленный раз проклял свою пакостную натуру: несмотря на саднящую задницу, тяга к новому и неизведанному опять взяла верх. Грубоватые и прямолинейные действия Батры пробудили в Ши Шеламе стремление убедительно доказать двергу - так любовью не занимаются. Это смахивает на монотонное забивание свай в грунт, а не на тонкое искусство страсти.  
Ши подумал, что рассыпавшиеся длинные пряди двергской черной гривы даже на засаленной подушке смотрятся очень даже недурно. Улыбнулся – все его подружки и приятели хором твердили, что Ши Шелам, когда пожелает, способен изобразить очаровательнейшую улыбку. Мимолетно пробежался кончиками пальцев по груди Батрадыза, сына Битарры, и потянулся всем телом – гибким, тощим и проворным. Теперь, когда Ши больше не ощущал себя вещью с дыркой промеж ног, которую банально используют, он решил, что сумеет получить сегодня малость удовольствия. Это по каким же захолустным краям носило Батру, если дверг ничему не обучился в постели? Или его соплеменники все такие: присунул, поколотился усердно, но безо всякого огонька, и привет? Скверно это, когда много прилежания, но мало воображения.  
Но все можно исправить, было бы желание.  
Озорное такое желание проявить скрытые таланты.  
Ши подался вперед, уперевшись руками в плечи Батры и ощутив под ладонями каменной твердости мускулы. Устроился поудобнее, тряхнув головой и отбросив упавшую на глаза челку. Повел бедрами, начиная свой танец – соблазнительный, полный искушения и неисполнимых обещаний.  
Поначалу Батра сдерживался. Ши усилил напор – и дверг заурчал, словно хищный зверь над сладкой косточкой. Мертвой хваткой впился пальцами в талию Ши – так, что наутро воришка обнаружил на бедрах россыпь багровых синяков. Заметался, захрипел, в искреннем удивлении вытаращившись на Ши снизу вверх. Отвечая и яростно подмахивая, выдыхая неразборчивые слова, сквозь которые порой рвалось судорожное:  
\- Ты. Ты. Ты.  
«Ты» - и больше ничего.  
Бурного финала с подламыванием ножек старой кровати и россыпью звездочек в глазах, на который рассчитывал Ши, не произошло. Батрадыз просто притиснул его к себе и несколько раз с силой дернулся, низко, утробно постанывая. Между ног у Ши стало влажно и липко, Батра на краткое мгновение ткнулся лицом ему в волосы – а потом отодвинул человека прочь, выскользнув и сразу же отвернувшись. Ши остался в некотором недоумении, он был не против малость поболтать – но дверг просто-напросто заснул. Или удачно притворился мертвецки спящим, с похрапыванием и сопением.  
Ши скривился, пожал плечами, замотался в тощее одеяло и тоже задремал.

Когда воришка разлепил на следующее утро глаза, Батрадыз сидел за столом и разглядывал обломанный ключ. Дверг вел себя так, словно ничего не случилось, и он не поддался человеческому искушению, а потом не храпел с Ши бок о бок в одной постели.  
«Вот повезло-то, связался с бесчувственной скотиной, - пожалел себя Ши. Зевая и постанывая после вчерашнего веселья, карманник вылез из разворошенной кровати, с легким удивлением обнаружив свое барахло тщательно сложенным на табурете. – Хотя кто его знает…»  
\- Мне понадобится пачка хороших листов пергамента и самые тонкие кисти, какие можно найти. Лучше всего кхитайской работы, их продают на Ишлазе, - вместо приветствия сообщил Батрадыз. – Еще нужен брусок или два дерева гемхок и инструменты. Те, что были у меня прежде, пришлось бросить в моем бывшем жилище. Их наверняка украли. Сходи в лавку «Чудеса и диковины», что возле площади Трезубца, скажи хозяину, что хочешь приобрести набор для работы по дереву, он поймет. Он же подскажет, где купить гемхок.  
\- Я не нанимался бегать сломя голову по твоим поручениям, - возмутился Ши.  
\- Тебе нужен целый ключ или нет? – осведомился дверг. Пожевал губами, отвел взгляд: - Тебе явно хочется покопаться в том, что было. Признаю, ты меня удивил. Мне было хорошо. В благодарность могу сделать только одно – починить твой ключ. Для этого мне нужно то, что я уже перечислил. Ты принесешь мне это?  
\- Принесу, принесу, - отмахнулся воришка, невольно ухмыляясь. А, чья взяла верх? То-то же. – Дай хоть штаны натянуть, и уже бегу.  
Прокаленные зноем улицы встретили Ши очередными новостями и сплетнями. За минувшую ночь Когорта изловила почти всех беглецов, кроме самых пронырливых, успевших затаиться в тараканьих щелях под полом. Раздача денег в «Золотых мельницах» едва не обернулась бунтом. Положение спас Апсат Тавилау, обратившись к горожанам с краткой, но проникновенной речью и поклявшись, что никто не уйдет обиженным или обойденным. Только после этого толпа успокоилась и вела себя почти прилично, хотя разойтись и не подумала.  
Ши без труда разжился кисточками беличьего волоса и сшитыми в толстую тетрадь листами пергамента. С инструментами вышло сложнее: владелец «Чудес и диковин» с сожалением развел руками, мол, требуемого товара нынче в лавке нету, но присоветовал знакомца, у которого точно сыщется искомое. Ши сбил ноги, мотаясь от одного торговца редкостями к другому. Когда воришка наконец приобрел вожделенный короб с инструментами, тот оказался громоздким и тяжелым, камнем оттягивая руки. Бруски дерева гемхок, коричнево-красные снаружи и зеленоватые внутри, перестукивались в кожаном мешочке, болтавшемся через плечо Ши.  
В логово на Третьей Поперечной Ши явился в крайне дурном настроении, решив, что сунет двергу заказанное и тут же уйдет. Но над улицами висела такая удручающая жара, что было лень переставлять ноги и хотелось только одного – присесть или прилечь. Раздраженно бормоча под нос, Ши забрался на кровать и свернулся там, рассеянно наблюдая за Батрадызом.  
Дверг не на шутку воодушевился. Вычерчивая ключ в увеличенном виде, скомкал и выбросил с десяток отличных листков. Стал колдовать над деревом, обтачивая брусок, потом опять рисовал, резко взмахивая кистью, словно рубил головы неприятелям. Ши смотрел-смотрел и сам не заметил, как задремал.  
Очнулся воришка в сумеречной полутьме, разгоняемой огоньками нескольких свечей на столе. Сонно поморгал глазами, пытаясь понять, что же не так, и вспомнил – сквозь дрему он услышал какой-то неприятный скрип, шелест и сразу за ними – затейливое ругательство на языке двергов, звучавшее так, словно набитая камнями тележка проскакала по булыжной мостовой. Ши заморгал, спросив у широкой спины Батрадыза:  
\- А? Что случилось?  
Батра медленно развернулся, встал и сунул Ши в ладонь нечто деревянное, шелковисто-гладкое. Отвел глаза в сторону и буркнул:  
\- Извини, не рассчитал. Я сломал твой ключ.  
\- Что? – недопонял воришка.  
\- Сломал твой ключ, - повторил дверг. – Проклятие моим рукам, если я понимаю, как это случилось. Он был из доброго металла, пусть и поеденного ржой. Он не должен был ломаться, но… - Батрадыз предъявил Ши горстку бурого праха на пергаментном листке. – …но просто рассыпался. Прости.  
Воришка часто-часто затряс головой, не в силах осознать, о чем толкует полукровка. Потянулся протереть глаза – и чуть не выколол себе глаз штуковиной, что всучил ему Батра. В растерянности Ши уставился на деревянную резную поделку:  
\- Это что за хрень?  
\- Копия твоего ключа, - с бесконечным терпением в голосе разъяснил Батрадыз. – Таким он был, когда еще не сломался. Ну, я думаю, что таким. Я измерил его со всех сторон и как можно тщательнее выточил из дерева. Если ты сумеешь провести меня в ювелирную или слесарную мастерскую, где есть малый переносной горн с поддувом, я смогу сделать слепки и отлить его в металле.  
Деревянная копия ключа походила на бабочку с расправленными крыльями или на причудливый резной лист дерева с длинным черешком. Ши, хмурясь, вертел его в ладони, борясь с острейшим чувством разочарования: стоило малость отвлечься и доверить драгоценный ключ чужаку, как дверг немедля сломал его! И вот беда, Ши совершенно не помнил, как выглядели и в каком порядке были расположены бороздки и выемки на погибшем ключе, так что теперь он мог положиться только на честность Батрадыза, сына Битарры. А если дверг ошибается? Если ключ не подойдет к двери? К какой двери, поймей меня демон, ведь и дверей-то никаких нет…  
\- Я сработал его в точности по твоему ключу, - заверил обескураженного воришку Батрадыз. – Обещаю, ты получишь совершеннейшего двойника, один в один. Ну что ты дуешься? Поди-ка сюда, - он присел рядом с Ши. Притянул расстроенного юнца к себе, бесцеремонно раздевая. С силой проводя ладонями по телу Ши, снизу вверх, от плеч к талии, словно лепя статую из неподатливого материала. Жесткие шершавые ладони с нажимом оглаживали спину Ши, понуждая выгибаться. Дверг продолжал убеждать, колясь отросшей щетиной: - Будет тебе ключ. Не знаю, что ты собирался им отпирать, но мое слово крепко, я сработаю новый. Ну же, Ши. Иди сюда.  
Батра обхватил Ши за талию, усадив к себе на бедра и развернув лицом к комнате. Карманник по-прежнему сжимал в ладони бесполезный деревянный ключ, пытаясь сообразить, как же ему теперь быть. Дверг широко развел Ши ноги – и надо отдать Батрадызу должное, он хорошо запомнил и усвоил вчерашний урок. Он не стал ломиться дурным тараном в запертые городские ворота, но пустил в ход пальцы, гладя узкую расщелину промеж ягодиц Ши.  
Убогая комнатушка поплыла перед глазами, задергиваясь туманной пеленой. Внизу стало хорошо и горячо, дурные мысли таяли, бежали прочь, вытесняемые простыми и незамысловатыми желаниями. Ши заерзал, поскуливая, сжимаясь и расслабляясь в такт движениям ублажающей длани. Батрадыз не стискивал его, точно раскаленную заготовку кузнечными клещами, лишь придерживал свободной рукой, и не торопил, позволив человеку самому решать, когда он будет готов уступить. Еще немного возбуждающих поглаживаний, и Ши приподнялся на подрагивающих ногах, с судорожным оханьем впустив готовое к схватке копье дверга в себя.  
Тяжелое рваное дыхание обжигало спину. Ши стонал и вскрикивал, вертя блудливой задницей и ощущая радующую душу горячую твердость чужого члена, ставшего с ним единым целым. Не задаваясь вопросами – зачем, почему, к чему это приведет? Может статься, завтра его шлепнут – так сонный вол случайным взмахом хвоста убивает овода. Или Батра уйдет по своим неведомым делам. Да пусть даже небо рухнет на землю, а в грязный и буйный Шадизар явятся боги – так, пропустить кружку пива и потолковать о вечном, Ши Шеламу нет до них никакого дела.  
\- Стучат, - даже в моменты всепоглощающей страсти Батрадыз не утрачивал бдительности.  
\- Пусть катятся демонам в зад, - выдохнул сквозь зубы скользкий от пота и натянутый как тетива Ши. Вот сейчас, еще пара ударов сердца, ну еще немного глубже и резче, ну пожалуйста…  
\- Кто-то стучит в дверь, - Батрадыз без труда приподнял юнца, разлучив Ши с источником наслаждения и сбросив на пол. Воришка грянулся коленями о занозистый пол и скорбно взвыл. Батра уже наматывал верную цепь на руку, прошипев: - Подойди к дверям. Ну?  
\- Я не хочу-у, - Ши почти рыдал. Дверг отвесил ему тщательно отмеренную затрещину – вскользь, не пытаясь причинить боль, но приводя в себя. Прикусив кончик языка, отчего рот наполнился соленой кровью, Ши опомнился: кто-то выбивал по створкам условленный сигнал. Прыгая на одной ноге, карманник натянул штаны. Шатнулся к дверям, приглушенно спросив:  
\- Кого несет? Ночь на дворе…  
\- Ши, ты здесь? – трудно было ошибиться, опознавая голос с гортанными интонациями, непривычными уроженцам Заморы. Малыш. Что ему тут понадобилось, да еще посреди ночи? – Ши, открывай. Беда.  
Батра предусмотрительно дунул на свечку, погрузив комнату в темноту.  
\- Это друг, - прошипел двергу Ши, вытаскивая засов. Малыш заслонил спиной узкий дверной проход, торопливо заговорив с порога:  
\- Ши, лавочка накрылась. Сегодня в «Мельницах» чуть не случился погром. Потом явился дознаватель Рекифес со своими парнями. Обвинил Тавилау в мошенничестве и надувательстве, распорядившись закрыть ссудные лавки до особого распоряжения. Крик стоял аж до небес. Некоторые из писцов успели смыться, захватив счетные книги, но это не самое скверное…  
\- Что может быть хуже? – у Ши нестерпимо свербело между ног, усилием воли он пытался заставить себя соображать. Пусть «Мельницы» закрыты, Тавилау никогда не отдадут свои деньги без жестокого боя. И неважно, что против них – присланный Немедией дознаватель с обширнейшими полномочиями и императорским гербом на бляхе. А треклятый мальчишка все говорил, подозрительно вглядываясь в темноту комнатушки и пытаясь угадать, один Ши или с кем-нибудь:  
\- Общество поимело на тебя зуб. Ченден Кабан с дружками рыщут по городу в поисках – чем-то ты ему крупно насолил.  
\- Всего лишь не захотел помочь ему изловить Юнру Тавилау, - буркнул Ши.  
\- Уважаю, - серьезно кивнул Малыш. – Юнра, кстати, все сделала по твоему слову. Носа на улицу не кажет. Собирайся и беги к ней. Там можно спрятаться и переждать бурю.  
\- Ага, укрываться под женской юбкой? – к Ши вернулся разум, но лучше бы он этого не делал. Воришка представил, что ждет его в качестве добычи Кабана и содрогнулся. – Лучше уж я закопаюсь куда поглубже…  
\- У Когорты ты тоже не в любимчиках, - вбил последний гвоздь в гроб Ши Шелама его наилепший кореш Малыш. – Тебя видели в день свары под стенами Алронга. Кто-то – Юнра и Хисс считают, что Ченден – пустил слух, якобы именно ты затеял потасовку, вытаскивая из-за решетки своего дружка, не то подельника. Рекифес встал на след и роет землю носом. Если я сумел тебя отыскать, вскоре найдут и они. И неважно, кто будет первым – Общество или Когорта.  
\- Да про бучу у Алронга я ни сном, ни духом! – взвыл оскорбленный несправедливостью мира Ши. – Просто мимо шел, могилой мамы клянусь!  
\- Твоя мать еще не умерла, а Рекифес думает иначе, - пожал плечами юнец-варвар. – Твоя жизнь, тебе ею и распоряжаться. Не хочешь идти к Тавилау, спрячься еще где-нибудь. Только беги, Ши. Уноси отсюда ноги, да пошустрее. Я не поручусь, что за мной не увязался топтун, но я должен был упредить тебя, - он отступил на крыльцо, закрыв дверь. Ши привалился к тонким створкам, дрожа, словно от леденящего ветра на склонах Кезанкийских гор. Не соображая, что ему теперь делать и куда метнуться. Неожиданный и подлый удар в спину, вот чем отомстил ему Ченден за своеволие. А все так замечательно складывалось!.. В кои веки Ши поймал свою птицу Удачи. Гладил ее перья чистого золота и подумывал смастерить для нее клетку с серебряными прутьями, как вдруг фьюить – и все пошло прахом, а Ши Шелам опять валяется в грязной луже с битой мордой.  
Щелкнул кремень, блеснула искра, замерцала свеча. Батрадыз, сын Битарры, был полностью одет и готов к выходу. Ши даже не расслышал, как дверг перемещался в темноте по скрипучему полу, собирая имущество. Взгляд, который Батра бросил на голого Ши, трясущегося под дверями, был тяжелым, холодно-оценивающим.  
\- Ну, скажи теперь, что наши дороги отныне расходятся, и ты меня знать не знаешь, - обреченно пробормотал Ши.  
Дверг скривился.  
\- Ничего другого я не заслуживаю… - Ши понял, что сейчас ноги откажутся его держать и он мешком сползет на пол. Да там и останется, ждать своей участи, не имея сил двигаться и искать путей к спасению.  
Батра швырнул воришке ворох его скомканных вещей:  
\- Собирайся. Если твой друг говорил правду, настала пора делать ноги. У тебя есть другое убежище? Такое, о котором не ведает никто из твоих знакомых?  
\- Есть, только до него изрядно идти, оно в соседнем квартале, - путаясь в рукавах, Ши принялся торопливо натягивать рубаху. – Ничего, доберемся. Мои деньги, наша «Мельница», сволочной Кабан…  
\- Тебе что дороже, золото или жизнь? - приглушенно рявкнул Батрадыз. – Шевели ногами!  
Человек и дверг выскочили наружу. Ши настороженно прислушался: вроде тихо. Где-то заливисто брехает собака, где-то пьяно орут – обычные звуки ночного города. Воришка потрусил вниз по крутому переулку, Батрадыз держался рядом, вполголоса сокрушаясь о том, что не озаботился достойным оружием. С городской стражей можно справиться и обрывком цепи, но везение-то не вечно.  
Наглядное подтверждение его словам беглецы получили спустя два перекрестка и три поворота. Цоканье копыт, такое громкое в душных сумерках, патруль, будь он неладен!  
Их заметили.  
\- Эй вы двое, а ну стоять!  
Заслышав поблизости грозное «Стой!», пусть обращенное и не к нему, Ши всегда поступал одинаково. Разворачивался и давал деру, стараясь выбирать самые темные и узкие закоулки, в которых легко оторваться от преследователей. Вот и сейчас воришка припустил рысью, поневоле кривясь от болезненных ощущений промеж ног, а Батрадыз тяжело побежал за ним. Блюстители оказались личностями настырными: пришпорили коней и поскакали следом. В ночи звонко раскатилась трель сигнального свистка патрульного, взывая к поддержке. Ши выругался и прибавил ходу.  
Они убегали, петляя, перебегая из тени в тень, юркая под навесами закрытых на ночь лавок и затаиваясь за свалками мусора. Ши пустил в ход все известные ему уловки, но ничто не помогало – блюстители плотно сели ему и Батре на хвост. Батрадыз рычал сквозь зубы, предлагая устроить загонщикам засаду и дать бой, но Ши приходил в ужас от одной только подобной мысли.  
\- Мне еще здесь жить! – причитал воришка, со свистом втягивая сквозь зубы теплый, кислый воздух шадизарской ночи и пошатываясь. – Ты представляешь, что со мной сделают, если пойдет слух о том, что я замешан в убийстве стражника Когорты? Ребятки Рекифеса, что мясницкие псы. За убийство своего любого порвут в клочки. Нет, бежим, бежим. Рано или поздно они отстанут, должны отстать! Я знаю один хитрый переулок на Горелой, там мы непременно оторвемся, поверь мне!  
Но на Горелой улице, куда так стремился Ши, беглецов поджидал неприятный сюрприз в виде конной и пешей стражи. Свистя, улюлюкая и вопя, блюстители бросились в погоню. В окнах зажигались огни, хлопали ставни. Обыватели высовывались наружу, перекликаясь через узкие улицы с соседями напротив и тревожно выспрашивая, что случилось – не облава ли грядет, не пора ли запрятать подальше мешочки с черным лотосом? Или просто молодые дурни, которым нечем заняться, мешают честным людям спать по ночам своими истошными волями? А не выплеснуть ли на их тупые головы горшок с помоями, чтоб знали свое место да не забывались?  
Взмахом цепи Батра спешил одного из особо рьяных преследователей, но не успел схватить лошадь за узду – та бешеным галопом ускакала в ночь. Ши затравленно озирался по сторонам, пытаясь понять, куда их занесло в беспорядочных метаниях по городским закоулкам и вонючим задворкам. Сообразив, похолодел. Квартал Менжди, нелепая путаница кривых лиц и грязных переулков, завершающихся глухими тупиками, на высоту человеческого роста заваленных отбросами. Бедность и нищета, банды шатающихся подростков, место, куда даже самые бесстрашные головорезы не решаются соваться без компании надежных дружков. Куда, куда податься, где искать спасения?  
Ши совершил роковую ошибку, позволив страху в своей душе одержать верх. Он больше не понимал, куда бежит, и в конце очередного переулка уткнулся в глухую стену без окон, уходящую на три этажа вверх. Воришка шарахнулся назад, увлекая за собой Батру, но было уже поздно – раскатистый цокот копыт приближался.  
\- Мы влипли, мы влипли, мы влипли… - отстукивал зубами Ши. Воображение уже рисовало ему картины, одна ужаснее другой: темные камеры Алронга, тюремщиков с бичами, бесконечные допросы – и ослепительно-белые скосы солевой ямы. Место, где от впитавшейся в мельчайшие поры кожи соли гниют и отваливаются пальцы, а крошечная царапина разрастается в мокнущую и никогда не зарастающую язву. Заключенные слепнут от непрестанного сверкания кристалликов соли и постепенно сходят с ума. Лучше верная и скорая смерть под топором палача, чем долгая агония на рудниках Соленых озер.  
\- Что, забоялся, паршивец? – из темноты неспешно выступила квадратная фигура, и Ши взвыл, некстати припомнив городскую легенду об оживленном магом-недоучкой каменном истукане, бродившем ночами по городу и истреблявшем все живое. Действительность оказалась намного хуже страшных сказок: в дело вмешался Ченден-Кабан. Громила явно следил за тем, что поделывает и кого гоняет городская стража, и первым вышел на незадачливых беглецов. – Что скалишься? Понял теперь, каково со мной спорить? Не желал идти добром, так сейчас затолкаем тебя в поганый мешок…  
\- Это что, один из твоих друзей? – спросил Батрадыз.  
\- Заклятый. Тоже хочет долю моей шкуры, - обреченно пробормотал Ши. – А я хочу умереть.  
\- Это дело нехитрое. Умереть всегда успеется, - наклонившись, Батра обеими руками ухватился за прутья решетки канализационного люка. Дверг закряхтел, напрягая взбугрившиеся под рубахой мускулы. Тяжеленная крышка чуть шевельнулась, приоткрылась черным полумесяцем, откуда смрадно пахнуло застоявшейся водой и нечистотами. Ухнув, Батрадыз метнул тяжеленную округлую решетчатую крышку на манер диска в сторону неспешно и неумолимо приближающегося Чендена. Тот уклонился, а крышка, колокольно звеня, покатилась дальше и врезалась в хлипкую саманную стену. – Я – туда.  
\- Не полезу! – взвизгнул Ши, выбрав из двух зол знакомое.  
\- Оставайся, - флегматично отозвался Батрадыз, и, примерившись, сиганул в бездонный темный провал.  
«Там призраки, мертвецы, неупокоенные духи! – поскуливая от ужаса, Ши протиснулся в люк. Цепляясь за расшатавшиеся и проржавевшие скобы, торопливо полез в вонючую тьму. Над его головой загомонили: сошедшиеся вместе стражники и громилы Кабана для начала выяснили, кто за кем гоняется, затем наскоро заключили временный союз и принялись спорить, кто первым сунется в жерло колодца. Ши уже спустился вниз, оказавшись по колено в вязко-холодной жиже, когда кто-то из патрульных швырнул вниз факел. В неверном свете летящей вниз огненной капли Ши успел разглядеть несколько расходящихся в стороны узких сводчатых проходов и разлагающийся труп, прикованный за руку цепью к кольцу в стене.  
Батрадыза не было. Подлый дверг бросил его на произвол судьбы и смылся. Конечно, ему-то что. Он, хоть и полукровка, но ничуть не страшится никаких подземелий, они для него как дом родной. Батра сгинул, а он, Ши Шелам, остался в полном одиночестве. По уши в дерьме, в прямом и переносном смыслах. А ведь он уже почти доверял Батрадызу, считал, что на дверга можно положиться!  
\- Вон он! – азартно завопили сверху. Факел с шипением потух, а скребущие и скрежещущие звуки убедительно доказывали – стражники и парни из Общества начали спуск.  
Ши развернулся и побежал сквозь тошнотворную вонь. «Побежал», впрочем, слишком сильно сказано – Ши брел сквозь густое липкое месиво, утопая в нем, словно в вязком болоте. Утешая себя мыслью о том, что преследователям еще хуже. Он хотя бы легкий, а они в своих доспехах не смогут быстро двигаться. Да, но зато у них есть свет, факелы и масляные лампы, а у Ши ровным счетом ничего нет. Кроме болтающегося на поясе кинжала и невесть зачем сунутого за пазуху дурацкого деревянного ключа.  
Ши захотелось биться головой о грязную стену, пока мозги не брызнут. Ши захотелось хотя бы раз в жизни порыдать в голос. Ши захотелось уцелеть, несмотря ни на что, выбраться, отыскать подлеца Аластора и собственноручно придушить за такие шуточки. За что, ну за что ему выпали такие испытания? На его месте прекрасно бы смотрелись Малыш или приятель трактирщицы Лорны, такой же бывший наемник, асир Райгарх – с верным мечом или топором наперевес, бесстрашно крошащие в капусту всех врагов. Он не герой. Он всего лишь уличный вор, погнавшийся за обманчиво легкими деньгами. И теперь на него обрушились все неурядицы мира – из-за того, что он вдруг решил побыть честным и благородным. Да пусть бы Кабан за милую душу изловил треклятую Юнру Тавилау и пустил ее по кругу, ему-то что?! «Каждый сам по себе, всякий сам за себя» – не так ли его день за днем учила жизнь? Единственный раз он попытался пойти наперекор судьбе – и вот какой была расплата!  
«Облегчил душу? Вот и прекрасно. Стоя здесь, ты ровным счетом ничего не добьешься. Надо искать выход. Хоть какой-нибудь».  
Ши прислушался. С потолка капало, под ногами густо, смачно хлюпало. Где-то вдалеке, в перекрестьях коридоров, перемещались желтые отсветы – а может, Ши это только мнилось в темноте. Воришка совершенно не представлял, в какую сторону двинуться. Отчасти это было хорошо – не надо было маяться вопросом выбора правильного направления. Иди, куда подскажет внутренний голос. Следуй за неспешным течением потока нечистот.  
Вскоре Ши выяснил, что вдоль стены тянется частично осыпавшаяся каменная дорожка-парапет, и вскарабкался на нее. Глаза привыкли к темноте, слух обострился, как у дикого зверя. Нюх, напротив, притупился, свыкнувшись и смирившись с подземным смрадом. Ши брел вперед, придерживаясь одной рукой за шероховатую стену, всю в бугристых выступах и скользком мхе, и выставленной вперед ногой осторожно прощупывая целостность парапета. Перекликающиеся голоса отдалились, Ши показалось, что он различает некое подобие слабых отблесков уличных факелов, падавших из канализационных люков, стоков и отдушин высоко у него над головой. Он даже отыскал один такой колодец и попытался вскарабкаться по вбитым в стену скобам. Обглоданное ржой железо не выдержало тяжести человеческого тела, обломилось, и Ши с воплями и плеском рухнул обратно, едва не переломав ноги.  
Эхо подхватило его вскрик, заметало по глубинам подземелий, швыряя от стены к стене. Ши опасливо прикрыл рот рукой и затаил дыхание: не несется ли кто, азартно расплескивая грязную воду, хватать его, вязать и тащить в Алронг? Убедившись, что не привлек ненужного внимания, воришка поплелся дальше. Миновал одно ответвление, второе, подумал, не свернуть ли – хотя какая разница, куда ковылять, ведь он даже не представляет, под каким городским кварталом находится. Он окончательно заплутал. Кажется, оставался один-единственный выход: найти укромное и сухое местечко, забиться туда, затаиться и дождаться рассвета. Когда наверху развиднеется, под землей тоже станет чуточку светлее. Тогда он наверняка придумает способ выбраться наружу. В крайнем случае, встанет под колодцем и будет орать во всю глотку. Кто-нибудь да услышит. Кто-нибудь да придет на помощь, сбросив ему веревку…  
Воришка отвлекся, и возмездие тут же настигло его. Из-за толстой колонны, которую он только что миновал, выдвинулась массивная тень и стремительным движением сгребла Ши за горло. Воришка даже пискнуть не успел, оказавшись вбитым в стену и сипя отбитыми легкими. Убедившись, что Ши обездвижен, тень сдвинула заслонку на потайном фонаре и удовлетворенно произнесла:  
\- Ага.  
Сил вопить или удирать у Ши больше не было. Он стоял, сглатывая, потирая горло и подслеповато моргая – после темноты вспышка фонаря показалась ему ослепительнее блеска серебряного зеркала под ярким солнцем. Ченден возвышался над ним, ткнув кулаки в бока, и прицепленный к выступу на стене фонарь слегка покачивался, разгоняя тьму. Достаточно для того, чтобы Ши увидел выражение лица Кабана и преисполнился липкого, гадкого страха. Ченден не собирался прощать воришке удар, нанесенный под стенами Алронга. С точки зрения Чендена, Ши совершил непростительную ошибку, осмелившись возражать и не исполнив того, что ему было велено. Следовательно, оный Ши должен быть примерно наказан так, чтобы другим неповадно было.  
\- А дружок твой приплюснутый в какую яму провалился? – почти миролюбиво осведомился Ченден.  
\- Не знаю. Смылся, - огрызнулся Ши. Ченден смотрел на него с презрительно-брезгливым любопытством, как люди пялились бы на говорящую собаку, забежавшую в трактир спросить пару пива.  
\- Сбежал, значит. Ну-ну. Не везет тебе с друзьями, Ши. Не был бы глупцом, делал, что велят - не таскался бы сейчас по этому дерьмовому местечку. Пойми своей тупой головой, Ши, - Ченден для наглядности постучал согнутым пальцем по упомянутой голове, - дело все равно будет слажено к пользе Общества, хочется тебе того или нет. Тавилау заплатят, как миленькие. Мы это знаем, они это знают. Твой-то интерес в этом каков? – спокойно рассуждающий Ченден пугал Ши сильнее, чем Ченден гневающийся и готовый прикончить воришку на месте. – Думал, они с тобой поделятся? Да ни в жисть. Вот мы бы поделились. Как того требует Закон и традиции. А теперь вместо честных барышей выйдет тебе одна морока. Усвоил?  
\- Еще бы, - проворчал воришка. – Так складно излагаешь, трудно не усвоить.  
\- Говорят, у тебя память короткая, - хмыкнул Кабан. – А еще говорят, что думаешь ты не головой, но тем местом, которым сидишь и блудишь. Мол, через него до тебя доходит лучше. Вбитое через задницу ты усваиваешь раз и навсегда. Ну-ка давай, спусти штаны и повернись.  
\- Ченден, ты что, спятил? – оторопел Ши.  
\- Спусти штаны и повернись, - не повышая голоса, повторил Ченден. Взгляд его, стеклянно-неподвижный, тяжелый и равнодушный, буравил Ши, суля много-много разнообразных и болезненных неприятностей, коли воришка не поторопится.  
До Ши доходили смутные, путаные слухи о том, что Кабан был вынужден податься в дезертиры из-за странных привычек, неприемлемых даже в рядах немедийских вояк, но такой подлянки от судьбы воришка не ожидал. И ведь ничего не поделаешь, придется уступить добровольно, да поскорее, иначе будет хуже. Прикуси язык и помалкивай. Расскажешь – никто не поверит. Решат, что клевещешь на достойного парня, не последнего человека из Общества. Никто не видел, никто не узнает. Вот они, плоды репутации и уличной болтовни о том, что Ши Шелам ведет себя как на все согласная уличная девка. Впрочем, нет. Шлюхи хотя бы мзду за труды требуют, причем визгливо и настойчиво, а Ши готов уступить вам бесплатно. По доброте душевной и ради тяги к острым ощущениям.  
\- Чен, пожалуйста, только не надо рвать, - заныл Ши, трясущимися руками распуская пояс. – Я все сделаю. Все, что захочешь. И как захочешь. Но это ведь лишь между нами, правда? Ты никому не скажешь?  
\- Заткнись, - Чендену надоело дожидаться. Он сцапал Ши за бедро, ткнув лицом в мокрую холодную стену и рывком сдернул штаны. Полурасстегнутый ремень больно проехался по ногам. Кабан ткнул воришку кулаком в спину, чтобы тот согнулся, и с оттяжкой шлепнул ладонью по выпяченной заднице.  
Удар вышел хлестким и звонким, от неожиданности Ши вскрикнул, но крик сразу перешел в полузадушенный хрип – Ченден с размаху воткнулся своим копьем промеж распяленных ягодиц. Ши задергался, скребя ногтями скользкие камни, стремясь любым способом удержаться на ногах и не проехаться мордой по крошащимся кирпичам. Ченден оказался еще хуже дверга. Верзила таранил с налету и отодвигался, не позволяя трепыхаться и почти выходя наружу – чтобы спустя пару ударов сердца загнать толстый член поглубже в плоть Ши и сделать еще больнее. Воришка скулил, как собака с переломанными лапами, умоляя не о пощаде, но хотя бы о том, чтобы в его многострадальную задницу не пихались с таким рвением.  
\- Что, твой дружок дверг уже вовсю потрудился над твоей дыркой? – довольным диким кабаном хрюкал в ответ Ченден. – Натер задницу, да, Ши? Мне вот птички напели, тебе именно так по душе. Чтоб пялили с огоньком, пока сопли из ушей не брызнут. Неужто врали? Вот сволочи. Зато насчет дырки твоей ничуть не солгали, надо же. Я-то думал, там уже целый колодец пробурили, ан нет. Годная дырка, справная. И задница ладная. Как выберемся да дерьмо разгребем, повторим разок-другой. Ты же не против, Ши? Не расслышал, что ты там бормочешь? Ты против?  
\- Не против, - с трудом выдавил Ши.  
\- А раз не против, чего застыл столбом? – Ченден снова с силой припечатал воришке по заду, побуждая шевелиться, и схватил за бедра, тягая взад-вперед. – Ответь-ка мне, умник – под своим диким приятелем с Полуночи ты небось уже всласть повалялся? Вот этого жеребенка я б объездил. Ох, как бы я его объездил… С тебя-то спрос невелик, а он ведь нетронутый небось…  
Кабан жадно засопел, трахая Ши и представляя, как он бы взял Малыша. Парень распростерт на спине, заломленные руки намертво стянуты над головой. Он рычит от бессильной ярости и дергается, сопротивляясь, сжимая колени. Но Ченден намного сильнее и настойчивее, он широко раздвигает в стороны эти длинные, сильные ноги, между которыми таится пещера с сокровищами. Еще ничьи грязные лапы не касались ее. Он первым взломает запертые двери. Войдет и утвердится под хриплые проклятия и обещания мучительной кончины. Вот это будет достойное сражение, не то, что с трусливым побирушкой, трясущимся за свою драгоценную шкуру. Хотя надо отдать Ши должное, от испуга воришка старается на совесть. Сжимается и подмахивает так, как иной девке не дано. Будет невредным прибрать его к рукам. Запереть где-нибудь и навещать время от времени, чтобы не скучал. Можно даже иногда выводить погулять. Ши Шелам на морду лица ведь сущий красавчик. Вырядить девицей, никто и не разберет, что под юбками скрывается парень. Вот и прекратятся дурацкие подначки и глумливые расспросы о том, когда же Ченден обзаведется подружкой-содержанкой. Да, эти двое, Ши и юнец-варвар, они могли бы изрядно его развлечь. Вот, к примеру, взять Ши. Поставить на четыре кости – и пусть дружок пялит его в свое удовольствие, пока Ши отсасывает у него, Чендена…  
С этой приятной грезой Ченден кончил, обильно оросив задницу Ши липким семенем. Оттолкнул жалобно хныкавшего воришку и грузно привалился к стене, переводя дух.  
«Сейчас он очухается и потащит меня наверх, - даже все нечистоты канализации Шадизара не могли замарать Ши так, как это сделал Ченден. Воришке засаживали и раньше, порой с его согласия, порой – против, но никто еще не обходился с ним, как с вещью. А Ченден был уверен в своем праве сделать с Ши что угодно. Прикончить здесь или посадить на цепь и под замок, чтобы насиловать когда и сколько вздумается. Потому что уличный воришка Ши Шелам на самом деле – никто. Пустое место с дыркой в заднице. Никто за него не вступится, никто не озаботится его исчезновением. Ну, может, Юнра уронит пару слезинок. Или Аластор на краткое время встревожится – куда, мол, подевался старый дружок Ши, чего носа не кажет? Он станет собственностью Кабана – а когда Чендену приестся развлечение, Ши незамысловато свернут голову и вышвырнут на помойку. – Не бывать этому».  
Что-то изменилось в душе Ши. Кто-то другой, расчетливый и хладнокровный, шептал ему на ухо: «Притворись слабее, чем ты есть. Будь раздавленным и жалким. Ченден не обыскивал тебя, ему же в голову не пришло, что ты способен поднять на него руку. Пусти слезу, изобрази, что тебя сейчас вывернет наизнанку. Пусть он вволю насмехается над тобой, но сейчас именно у тебя в руках нож, а у него штаны спущены. Кабан сделал ошибку, подпустив тебя так близко. Ну же, Ши. Теперь или никогда».  
Клинок вонзился в брюхо Чендена, как тесак врезается в кусок упругой убоины в мясной лавке. Ударив, Ши припомнил советы Райгарха и резко дернул лезвие вверх и на себя.  
«Главное, чтобы не застряло. Чтобы не застряло между костями, тогда не вытащить».  
Тусклая лампа освещала физиономию Кабана, половина на свету, половина в тени. В выкаченных зенках застыло безграничное изумление – как же так? Как такое могло случиться? Типы, подобные Ши, могут сколько угодно грозиться и махать кулаками, но никогда не осмелятся пустить нож в дело. Они созданы быть подстилками тем, кто сильнее.  
Ченден качнулся из стороны в сторону, и тогда Ши ударил его снова, ощутив, как острое лезвие рассекает податливую плоть и на руки брызжет теплая липкая кровь. В чем-то это было сродни тому, как силой брать женщину или мужчину, вталкивая твердый член в сжимающуюся дырку. Пугающе и захватывающе.  
Внутри у Кабана утробно забулькало. Он захрипел, вскинул руки, сомкнув широченные лапищи вокруг шеи Ши с явственным намерением придушить. Но силы оставляли бывшего немедийского легионера вместе с утекающей кровью, а Ши снова и снова, уже плохо соображая, что делает, тыкал ножом вперед и сразу резко вверх. Вперед и резко вверх, кромсая рвущуюся кожу и мясо под ней. Вперед и резко вверх, как свежуют забитую свинью, подвешенную вверх ногами. Вперед и резко вверх, и неважно, что чужие пальцы давят тебе на кадык, и воздух горит в горле.  
Вперед и вверх. Пока стальная удавка на горле не разомкнулась. Кабан отшатнулся, хватая воздух криво распяленным ртом, и спиной вперед упал в грязевой поток. Ши до колен окатило вонючей жидкостью, и воришка еще два или три раза машинально пронзил клинком воздух, пока не осознал: он тут один. Ченден опрокинулся в канал, как перевернутая брюхом вверх черепаха, и вяло барахтался в тщетных попытках приподняться на локтях и встать. Поверженный Кабан захлебывался нечистотами, а Ши сверху вниз смотрел на него, медленно и тщательно затягивая пряжку ремня.  
Спустя бесконечно долгое время Ченден перестал бороться, уронил голову и полностью скрылся в вязкой черной жиже. Всплыло и лопнуло два или три больших пузыря, и Ши вяло удивился: неужели вот и конец? Чендена Кабана, которого так все боялись, больше нет, и это сделал он, Ши Шелам?  
\- Вот ты где, - на сводчатом потолке и стенах запрыгали желтые пятна. Из дальнего проема, как ни в чем не бывало, вышел Батрадыз, довольно помахивая большим зарешеченным фонарем. – А я-то мечусь туда-сюда, ищу, куда ты там запропастился. Эй! Ши! – дверг пощелкал перед лицом воришки пальцами. – Ты чего, окаменел? Решил, что тебя бросили?  
\- Что-то вроде того, - вытолкнул из онемевшего горла Ши.  
\- Вот дурной. Мне просто нужно было раздобыть хороший фонарь и припугнуть этих глупцов, чтобы не вздумали кусать нас за пятки, - дверг заметил некое возвышение в грязной воде мелкого канала: - Так. Вас тут было двое, остался ты один. Кто пошел на корм червям и жабам?  
\- Ченден, - воришка сдавленно раскашлялся.  
\- Однако, - дверг присвистнул и взглянул на Ши с тем, что вполне могло бы считаться недоверчивым уважением. – Плюнь на его труп, он получил именно то, что заслуживал. Тутошние стоки должны выходить за пределы города, потому как в самом Шадизаре нет больших выгребных ям, куда сливалось бы дерьмо из канализации. Идем, Ши. Мы выберемся.  
Ши кивнул. Присел на корточки и пошарил руками по отвратительно влажному и скользкому камню, разыскивая выпавший деревянный ключ. Найдя, сунул за пазуху. Ши не желал оставлять здесь ничего из своих вещей. Сработанная Батрой безделушка почему-то сделалась очень важной для него.

Они пошли. Батра уверенно пер вперед, неожиданно сворачивая на разветвлениях и перекрестках то влево, то вправо – Ши никак не мог понять, какому правилу следует дверг, выбирая поворот. Воришка послушно следовал за ним, прислушиваясь. Всплеск душевных и физических сил, что помог ему справиться с Ченденом, схлынул. Воришка чувствовал себя выжатым, как мокрая тряпка, и испытывающим единственное желание: шлепнуться прямо вот здесь, на грязных камнях, свернуться клубком и заснуть. И пусть будет, что будет.  
Но Батрадыз шел вперед, и отстать от него было равнозначным тому, чтобы собственноручно подписать себе смертный приговор. Причудливые тени от раскачивающегося фонаря прыгали по стенам и потолку, выхватывая старую кладку с пятнами плесени, расплывчатые надписи копотью и указующие стрелки, зарешеченные люки и круглые дыры стоков, похожие на оскаленные змеиные пасти. Ши утратил всякое представление о том, происходит все это наяву или в затянувшемся кошмарном сне, из которого он никак не может вырваться. Вязкие плеск и бульканье гнилой воды казались похожими на шелестящие голоса, раздражающие своей неуловимостью. Ши остановился и невесть зачем прислушался к их вкрадчивому перешептыванию.  
Неподалеку громко плеснуло. Еще и еще раз, приближаясь, точно следом за ними брело нечто огромное, капающее грязью… и кровью.  
Ши заледенел, едва не прикусив язык. Это Ченден. Он не убил его, только ранил, Ченден оклемался, встал на ноги и поковылял за ними, мечтая только об одном – прикончить Ши. Нет, такого не может быть. Ченден мертв, он захлебнулся нечистотами!  
«Тебя преследует мертвец. Кабан идет, шатаясь и придерживая руками выпавшие кишки, спутанный грязный ком в крови и грязи. Его ведет месть. Он не успокоится, пока не настигнет тебя. Ты не сможешь убить его по второму разу, потому что он и так мертв!» – Ши беззвучно захныкал от ужаса, и призраки шелестяще засмеялись. Их голоса становились все громче и громче, и Ши понял, что не может избавиться от их назойливого шепота и истошных криков на грани слышимости – разве что вобьет себе в уши по паре длинных и толстых гвоздей. Таких, чтобы дошли до мозга и прекратили его мучения. Он не хочет слышать их – всех, кто умер в подземельях, кто заблудился в зловонных коридорах и метался в темноте, отчаянно зовя на помощь, кого стащили вниз, избили и бросили подыхать. Мужчины и женщины, чьи тела давно сгнили и разложились в стоячей воде, а души не получили успокоения. Призраки мертвецов звали Ши к себе, манили и поддразнивали. Обещали спасти и защитить его от домогательств мертвого Чендена – только остановись, признай поражение, шагни к нам навстречу!  
Батра остановился. Плохо соображавший, отчаявшийся и тративший последние силы на борьбу с собственным рассудком Ши ткнулся двергу в широкую спину. Огляделся, устало удивившись.  
Из грязевого потока вырастали три широкие, низкие ступеньки, разливавшиеся в небольшую площадку. В глубине площадки скрывалась в нише невысокая дверь, перехваченная железными полосами. Замка или замочной скважины на первый взгляд не замечалось. Ши опасливо покосился на сторонам – призраки никуда не делись, скользили на границе неяркого света от их фонаря и тьмы, острозубо ухмылялись, подманивали истлевшими руками. Интересно, чует ли Батра их присутствие?  
\- Ни разу не слышал о дверях в канализации, - пробормотал воришка. – И не верю, чтобы за ней нас ждало что-то хорошее. К примеру, красивые девушки и дармовая выпивка. Давай не будем туда соваться, а?  
\- Нам нужно продвигаться в том направлении, - Батрадыз указал на загадочную створку. Помялся и нехотя признал: - Что-то мне не по себе. Я думал, подземелья и подземелья, одно ничем не отличается от другого. А тут скверно. Кто-то все время смотрит мне в спину, хотя я точно знаю – тут никого нет, кроме нас. Боюсь, если мы начнем искать обходной путь, можем и заплутать. Масло в фонаре скоро выгорит. И не знаю как ты, а я уже давно жрать хочу. Давай, открывай дверь.  
\- Как? – скривился Ши. – Тут нет замка. Это дверь с секретом. Из тех, кто открывается нажатием на рычаг, упрятанный под любым из этих камней, - воришка широко махнул рукой. – Предлагаешь развлечься поиском нужного? К тому же, если ты не заметил, у меня под рукой нет ровным счетом ничего, чем можно было бы ковыряться в треклятой двери. И вообще, я карманник и мошенник. По части мокрых дел и взлома – не ко мне. Почему бы тебе ее не сломать, а?  
\- Чем? – язвительно огрызнулся дверг. – Голыми руками? Твоей головой?  
Он в раздражении пнул створку ногой.  
Та беззвучно распахнулась. Она вообще не была заперта.  
Батра замысловато выругался. Ши сунулся внутрь, увидев нечто вроде маленькой и сильно обшарпанной прихожей в запущенном или заброшенном доме. В углах скопились груды мусора и переломанной мебели, с закопченного потолка криво свисала на проржавевшей и перекрученной цепи погнутая медная лампа. В дальнем конце виднелась арка и уводящие вверх крутые ступеньки, оббитые по краям.  
Воришка и дверг переглянулись. Оба понимали, что угодили из огня в полымя, и еще неизвестно, что хуже – блуждание в коридорах подземелий или невесть откуда взявшееся жилище посреди канализации. Кто знает, каков нрав у владельца этого жилья. Может, он закусывает незваными гостями на завтрак.  
\- Пойдем? – Батрадыз обогнул прихожую, стараясь ни к чему не прикасаться, и начал карабкаться по ступенькам. Ши ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним.  
Лестница совершила два плавных оборота и вывела в помещение, больше всего напомнившее Ши недоброй памяти камеры Алронга – такое же низкое, темное и грязное, с угрожающе нависшим над головой сводчатым кирпичным потолком. В центре комнаты стояла большая железная клетка, в которой торговцы обычно перевозят опасных хищников навроде тигров или пантер. Из-за прутьев испуганно таращилась огромными глазищами молодая женщина – тощая, измученная, в рванье и со свалявшимися в паклю темными волосами. Прежде она была весьма хороша собой, но долгое пребывание в подземном заточении, без солнца и впроголодь, сделало узницу похожей на призрак. При виде вошедших людей она сперва отшатнулась, потом подалась вперед и вцепилась крючковатыми, иссохшими пальцами в решетку.  
\- Помогите, - она задыхалась, с трудом выговаривая слова провалившимся ртом. – Помогите. Помогите мне, умоляю, пока они не вернулись. Помогите, во имя всего святого. Вон ключ от замка, - обдираясь, она с усилием протиснула кисть между прутьев, указав на массивный ключ, висевший на вбитом в стену крючке. Узница могла видеть его, но была не в силах дотянуться. – Помогите, я больше не могу здесь, я не хочу умирать!..  
Ши невольно сделал шаг к ключу, намереваясь снять его и отпереть клетку. Какое бы преступление не совершила эта женщина и кем бы она не была, она не заслуживала такой участи – сидеть в грязи за решеткой, как животное.  
Батра сгреб воришку за плечо, останавливая:  
\- Ши, ты что творишь?  
\- Хочу выпустить ее, - удивился вопросу Ши. Неужто дверги совсем не ведают сострадания?  
\- Выпустить? Кого? – Батрадыз нахмурился. Девица в клетке хрипела, обессилено молотя кулачками по прутьям и умоляя выпустить ее. – Обожди мгновение. Скажи мне, Ши, что именно ты видишь перед собой? Опиши, хотя бы парой слов, что там – дворцовые покои, пещера злой ведьмы или камера пыток?  
\- Я вижу обшарпанную тюремную камеру и изможденную девушку, запертую в клетке. Она просит выпустить ее, - разъяснил воришка, недоумевая, зачем расспрашивать об очевидном. – Именно это я и собираюсь сделать. Ты против?  
\- Ши, здесь нет никакой заточенной в клетке девушки, - спокойно произнес Батра.  
\- Как это – нет? – оторопел Ши. – Вон же она, смотрит на меня!  
\- Нет никакой девушки, - терпеливо повторил полукровка двергской крови. – Поверь мне. Я просто знаю. Знаешь, что говорят о двергах? Мол, подгорные карлики сотворены союзом камня, пламени и железа. Это не совсем так, но камень, огонь и железо невозможно обмануть. Мы видим то, что есть на самом деле, а не то, в чем нас пытаются убедить, неважно, словами или магией. Девушки нет, Ши.  
Ши послышался глубокий вздох – как будто вздохнули сами стены в этом странной комнате. Мир подернулся мелкой серебристой рябью, поплыл, словно кто-то с размаху плеснул водой на картину, и разноцветное изображение грязной лужицей стекло вниз, открыв беленый камень.  
Они с Батрадызом по-прежнему стояли в покое, теперь напоминавшем формой опрокинутую чашу. Стены покрывала настоящая чешуя из множества ковров и ковриков, резавших глаз своим кричащим многоцветьем, золотой вышивкой и серебряной мишурой. С потолка на длинных тонких цепочках свисали, медленно поворачиваясь вокруг своей оси и тихонько позванивая, диковинные вещицы. Были тут прозрачные песочные часы, где блестящий зеленоватый песок тек из нижней колбы в верхнюю. Были длинные гирлянды монет незнакомой Ши чеканки. Были непонятного предназначения зубчатые бронзовые и медные колесики в хрустальных футлярах, цеплявшиеся за другие колесики в беспрестанном вращении. Были сверкающие масляным золотом кубки и кувшины для вина, тяжелые перстни и веера из перьев, что складывались и трескуче расправлялись сами собой. Были связки ключей и нанизанные на тончайшие проволочные спирали сверкающие драгоценные камни. Бессмысленное великолепие вращалось, звенело, щелкало, похрустывало и побрякивало, складываясь в рваную, неуловимую мелодию и напомнив Ши пестрое собрание редкостей и безделушек, которые ему доводилось видеть в лавках антикваров и скучающих богатеев.  
Посредине круглой комнаты, там, где прежде мрачно возвышалась клетка, теперь появился низкий диван – тоже круглый, накрытый пушистыми звериными шкурами и россыпью отрезов шелковых и бархатных тканей. Взамен исчезнувшей девушки над диваном клубилась золотая дымка навроде той, что истекает из разожженного кальяна-наргиле.  
Воришка в растерянности заморгал, пораженный изменением картины. Одна из паутинной тонкости спиралек с колокольцами зацепилась за плечо Ши, издав мелодичный шелест стекающей с листьев росы, и продолжила плавное вращение.  
\- Дверги, - с легким возмущением произнесла дымка. Она сгустилась, уплотняясь, и вдруг обернулась крупной собакой, породистой гончей из Офира – острая морда, струящийся шелковистых мех и бесконечно длинные ноги. – Проходят столетия, а вы по-прежнему обожаете разрушать чужие иллюзии! В своем высокомерии вы отвергли мое покровительство – а каких высот могло бы достичь ваше мастерство, осененное моим прикосновением! – собака в раздражении оскалилась, задрав мелко подрагивающую верхнюю губу.  
\- Насколько мне известно, никто из подгорного народа не сожалеет о разрыве с тобой, драгоценная госпожа пустых иллюзий, - степенно отозвался дверг. Ши украдкой подергал его за рукав, прошипев:  
\- Я не понимаю, ты это о чем? Кто она… оно?  
\- Та, кого ты поминаешь через слово и чьего внимания так жаждут твои сородичи, - невесело ухмыльнулся Батрадыз, сын Битарры. – Мои мудрые предки когда-то ответили отказом на ее лестное предложение стать нашей госпожой, а вот люди охотно падают перед ней на колени. Она – Удача, Ши. Безумная и ветреная удача, у которой даже собственного облика нет.  
\- Лжа неправдивая, - возмутилась псина и преобразилась в свернувшуюся кольцом огромную змею, чья широкая и плоская голова на толстой шее покачивалась вправо-влево. В выемке между злых глаз поблескивала алмазными искрами крохотная корона. – Я – то, что ты видишь!  
\- Я вижу только клочья тумана, - отрезал Батрадыз. – Все твои чудеса не разубедят меня в этом. Я верю своим глазам. А твоим лживым словам может поверить только человек навроде него, - он кивнул в сторону ошеломленно приоткрывшего рот Ши. Удача? Удача, на помощь которой уповает всякий мечущий кости или раскидывающий тарок, которой равно поклоняются воины и мошенники, потому что ее милость позарез необходима всем? На ум немедля пришли обрывки легенд, старых сказок, уличных поверий и пьяных баек. Небылицы, сшитые воедино золотой нитью преданий о том, что было так давно, еще в Кхарийскую эпоху, до пришествия в здешние края Затха - всезнающего Паука и Обманщика… Говорили, здесь был свой повелитель – или повелительница? – сгинувший, но не уничтоженный, побежденный, но не сдавшийся новым богам. Что корни нынешнего могущества Обманщика-Бела скрыты в загадочных тенях минувших лет.  
Змея приподнялась, свилась бесконечной чередой колец. Устремила на Ши взгляд немигающих глаз цвета старого золота:  
\- Выходит, ты из тех, кто верит в меня? - змей раскачивался, вытанцовывал, скользил, словно поток расплавленного металла. Тонкий язык трепетал в раззявленной пасти рептилии, бугристой и розовой изнутри. Пасть была так близко от лица Ши, что воришка чуял исходящий от нее запах – не гнилостный и противный, но вроде того, что исходит от нагретого на солнце металла. – Значит, нет нужды говорить о том, что я в силах дать тебе все, о чем ты только мечтаешь? – кончик змеиного языка мазнул по лицу Ши, невесомее клочка тончайшей газовой ткани. – О да, я на многое способна, не сомневайся.  
Сердце Ши застыло, пропустив удар. Перед глазами понеслись по бесконечному кругу Конного Ристалища колесницы, выкаченные глаза и развевающиеся гривы лошадей, истошные вопли зрителей, лента, сорванная победителем… Разбитые копытами дорожки Ристалища налились алым и закрутились Колесом Удачи в игорном доме, крохотным солнцем запрыгал медный шарик, стремясь к выигрышному номеру – тому, на который только что сделал баснословную и невероятную ставку Ши Шелам. Нужная карта сама перла ему в руки, его задумки всегда оборачивались успехом и прибылью, ему улыбались роскошные и дорогие женщины, которым Юнра Тавилау не годилась и в подметки, и месьор Рекифес Рендер при встрече желал ему доброго здоровья и долгих лет жизни. Его доходы росли с каждым днем, банды Шадизара стали его верными цепными псами. Скоро он потеряет счет деньгам и сможет отправиться из этого постылого города дальше, в далекий и прекрасный мир, увозя с собой ту заветную монетку, с которой началось его процветание. И всегда, всегда за его левым плечом будет стоять она, преданная и верная, осеняя его своей непреходящей милостью. Он станет истинным Любимцем Удачи, первым и единственным, кто никогда не проиграет и не потерпит поражения. Куда там Аластору. Может, он сделает Альса своим компаньоном, если Дурной Глаз попросит как следует – в память о былой дружбе. А Малыша возьмет телохранителем.  
\- Все это будет твоим, - змея обернулась девицей, смутно напоминающей былую пленницу, только теперь она была изысканно одета, изящно причесана и безупречна до кончиков пальцев в маленьких позолоченных сандалиях. – Все и даже больше. Возьми меня с собой, позволь снова увидеть мир, и я…  
\- И она, как уже неоднократно случалось раньше, превратит мир в сплошной бардак и хаос, - проворчал Батрадыз. – О да, она горазда на сладкие обещания, да только редко их выполняет. Стоит ей оказаться на свободе, как она сразу же позабудет все, что говорила. У нее ветер в голове.  
\- А ты рожден недоверчивым, - надменно отпарировала девица и повернулась к Ши, заговорив горячо и убедительно: - Мне ведома сила клятв. Еще никто не упрекал меня в том, что я пренебрегала данным словом! Я не причиню вреда никому из живущих, я же не какая-нибудь полоумная воительница или королева, омывающая руки в крови врагов! Я просто дарю везение и удачу, и ничего не прошу взамен!  
\- Тому, у кого есть своя голова на плечах и руки должным концом вставлены, удача ни к чему, - решительно заявил Батрадыз. – На нее никогда нельзя положиться. Вот она с тобой, а спустя миг она оставила тебя. Твои же умения и таланты, то, чего ты добился сам, всегда останется с тобой. Впрочем, Ши, это твоя жизнь, и ты волен портить ее по собственному усмотрению. Выведи ее отсюда, и пусть все летит кувырком.  
\- Но как я это сделаю? – взвыл окончательно сбитый с толку Ши. – Все тутошние двери стоят нараспашку, отчего бы ей самой не выйти?  
\- Здесь всего одна-единственная дверь, и она заперта, - девица, успевшая из брюнетки стать золотистой блондинкой, утомленно ткнула пальчиком куда-то себе за плечо. Приглядевшись, Ши разглядел, что один из множества пестрых ковриков на самом деле является решетчатой дверцей, расписанной цветами и порхающими птицами. – Но у тебя есть ключ. Должен быть, иначе бы ты не смог войти сюда. Открой дверь, протяни мне руку – и мы вместе выйдем отсюда, - она заметила колебания Ши и проницательно добавила: - Ты же не раздумывал, увидев несчастную деву в заточении, но хотел помочь ей. Отчего же ты сомневаешься сейчас? Я все та же, пусть прутья моей клетки и отлиты из чистого золота.  
\- А кто, позволь узнать, сунул тебя в клетку? – осторожно спросил Ши. Девица надула губки и отвернулась, явно не желая отвечать. Дверг злорадно хмыкнул:  
\- Она не любит вспоминать об этом. Ведь тогда ей придется признать, что ее обвели вокруг пальца.  
\- Тогда я не была знакома с людьми! – с надрывом воскликнула девица, заламывая руки. У большинства женщин этот жест выглядел бы наигранным и насквозь фальшивым, у нее – исполненным подлинной скорби. Они были всего лишь ордой полудиких варваров, грабивших развалины сожженных кхарийских городов! Я была молода и доверчива, не ведала коварства их уловок. Я помыслить не могла, что у их покровителя достанет нахальства обмануть меня, заманить в это проклятое место и оставить гнить здесь на долгие столетия! – ее личико исказилось, меняясь. Девица негодующе затрясла головой, всплеснула руками, принялась выделывать пальцами некие сложные пассы, явно пытаясь удержать прежний облик, но не сумела – похоже, изменчивость ей не подчинялась. Из симпатичной девушки Удача сделалась не менее привлекательным юнцом, рыкнувшим: – Времена уходят, а я остаюсь здесь, пока тот, другой, крадет мою силу и выдает ее за свою!  
«Так вот какова наша Леди Удача, - Ши испытал крайне неуместное желание заржать в голос. Над самим собой, над столетними городскими суевериями, над ситуацией. – Вот она – или он? – во всей красе. Хочешь, пади перед ней на колени и умоляй о покровительстве. Ведь именно к этому тебя подталкивал Аластор. Этот хитрожопый проныра отыскал доверчивого раззяву и отправил сюда, чтобы тот справился, каково живется его пленнице… или пленнику. Все-таки не зря за его спиной идет шепоток: Аластор Кайлиени – только маска, личина существа куда более могущественного и древнего, нежели взломщик по прозвищу Дурной Глаз… Но как же мне поступить? Согласиться и взять ее с собой? Или прислушаться к предостережениям Батры? Самое ужасное в обладании Удачей – ее непредсказуемость. Свое всегда останется своим, как верно говорит дверг. Свое никто у тебя не отнимет. Вот поведешься на ее посулы, ввяжешься в опасные дела, исход которых решит только то, чья удача крепче… и тут бац, крах, она ушла – а ты-то остался! По уши в дерьме, гордый обладатель свитка со списком долгов длиной отсюда и до Тарантии Аквилонской. Удержать ее? Так как же ее удержишь, если ты не маг высшей ступени посвящения? И, уйдя от тебя, к кому она упадет в объятия? Хорошо бы к достойному человеку, но даже трижды просветленный и достойнейший из людей не устоит перед ее соблазнами. А если она переметнется к злодею? К убийце, жаждущему крови? К повелителю, снедаемому жаждой власти? И им начнет вести. Им начнет бесконечно вести в любой из их задумок – как прежде везло тебе…»  
Парень-Удача терпеливо выжидал, исподлобья косясь на Ши. Глаза у него были зеленые, редчайшего и чистейшего оттенка изумрудов чистой воды. О, чего бы Ши не отдал за то, чтобы глухой полночью увидеть свое отражение в этих глазах… Да вот только тот Ши Шелам, что сидел в наполненном шорохом и мимолетным сверканием покое, разительно отличался от того Ши Шелама, что всего лишь несколько дней назад жизнерадостно метался по Шадизару. Этот Ши обучился трудному искусству поначалу хоть немного задумываться о последствиях своих деяний.  
\- Я весьма сочувствую твоему тяжкому положению, - Ши сделал шаг назад, с сожалением глянув на грязные следы, оставленные ими на ковре цветов терракоты, розовых лепестков и спелых яблок. – Но я полагаю, что будет лучше, если… если все останется, как есть.  
Батрадыз чуть заметно, но одобрительно кивнул. Удача вздрогнул, словно от удара, спросив:  
\- Почему?  
\- Я слышал много историй о тебе. Все они на разные лады твердили одно и то же: нет ничего более переменчивого, нежели твой нрав и твои привязанности, - Ши поравнялся с дверцей, тиская в ладони нелепый деревянный ключ и думая о том, как нелепо они с Батрой будут выглядеть, если его идея обернется пустышкой. Ключ не подойдет к дверям или вообще окажется бесполезным, потому что ключи вытачивают из стальных прутьев, а не вырезают из деревянных брусков. Они окажутся запертыми в подземельях вместе с Удачей до конца времен – или пока Альс, ухмыляясь, не отправит сюда нового искателя неприятностей на свою задницу. – Мне не хотелось бы на своей шкуре проверять истинность этих историй. Думаю, тебе и здесь неплохо. Скучновато, зато тепло, светло и сверху не каплет.  
Удача вымученно улыбнулся. Тряхнул пальцами, обратив сорвавшуюся с них пригоршню тумана в пушистого рыжего кота. Животное присело рядом с хозяином, обвив хвостом лапы, глядя гордо и высокомерно.  
Руки у Ши тряслись, но, стоило воришке дотянуться деревянным ключом до замочной скважины, как дрожь исчезла, словно по волшебству. Ключ нырнул в отверстие, повернулся, цепляясь за невидимые глазу сувальды и рычаги. У стоявшего рядом дверга на висках вдруг выступил пот, хотя лицо Батры оставалось по-прежнему бесстрастным. Злосчастный ключ стал испытанием его мастерства, того самого, в котором Батрадыз не признавал ни малейшего вмешательства удачи.  
Ши медленно, очень осторожно и боязливо повернул ключ – как если бы поворачивал в замке чужой сокровищницы тонкие проволочки отмычек. Кончиками пальцев он чувствовал напряжение дерева, встретившегося с металлом, то, как острые зубцы впиваются в твердое дерево, выскребая длинные царапины и роняя вниз тончайшие, просвечивающие стружки. Ши боялся нажать сильнее, а бородки ключа уперлись во что-то и не желали двигаться дальше. Дверг свирепо засопел. Удача повернулся к ним спиной и гладил кота. Рука, дотрагивающаяся до звериной шерсти, была не пятипалой и человеческой, но порастала черными перьями, прорывавшимися сквозь кожу. Ши чуял нежелание хозяина-пленника подземелий отпускать их, но понимал, что Удача не в силах противостоять паутине заклятий, опутывающей это место. Удача не может воспрепятствовать уходу гостей, если они пожелают удалиться. Он может лишь убедить их взять его-ее с собой, но нынешние визитеры оказались несговорчивыми и приняли свое решение. Удаче придется смириться. Он не может даже проклясть их на прощание. Все его могущество разбивается о стены его обиталища. Интересно, как еще Удача не сошла с ума? А может, давно сошла, только никто этого не заметил?  
Ключ хрустнул, переломившись. Ши беззвучно взвыл, прикусив язык так, что во рту стало солоно.  
Дверца открылась. Зал наполнился шорохами, звяканьем и нестерпимым сверканием, словно Ши и дверг, чудесными образом уменьшившись, угодили в сердце ограненного алмаза, туда, где на скрещении граней рождается ослепительное, чистейшее, ничем не замутненное сияние. Ши зажмурился, не в силах вынести этого небесного блеска, а когда открыл глаза – он и Батрадыз стояли по колено в вонючем булькающем потоке. Перед ними чернела решетка с погнутыми прутьями, как раз протиснуться человеку, и призывно мерцал серенький дневной свет. Одуревший от радости Ши на сей раз оказался первым, зашлепав по обмелевшему руслу вперед, навстречу спасительной неизвестности.

Отвод подземной канализации выводил далеко за пределы города, в холмистую выжженную степь, и растекался здесь дурно пахнущим озерцом, высыхающим под солнечными лучами. Берега озерца обрамляла белесая кромка спекшихся нечистот, похожая на липкую паутину. Ши шлепнулся в пожухлую колкую траву и остался лежать, тяжело дыша и не веря своему счастью. Батра застыл, широко расставив короткие ноги и сунув ладони за широкий пояс, глядя в блеклое огромное небо. Высоко над ними нарезала круги какая-то крупная птица, ястреб не то коршун.  
Дверга не занимали сомнительные красоты унылого и однообразного пейзажа. Он, прищурившись, смотрел на дальние холмы. Словно ждал чьего-то появления.  
\- Удача в клетке, - сипло хохотнул Ши. – Расскажи кому – не поверят. Но я все-таки изрядный болван. Не догадался срезать там хоть одну монетку на счастье.  
\- Не думаю, что украденная оттуда монетка стала бы для тебя счастливой, - возразил Батрадыз. Помолчал и добавил: - Все-таки у тебя хватило духу отказаться.  
\- Скорее, не хватило смелости, - признался сам себе Ши. – Я представил, сколько мороки ждет меня с этой Удачей. Сколько желающих будет грызться за право отобрать ее у меня. Да мне по улице нельзя будет пройти без того, чтобы кто-нибудь не попытался ткнуть меня ножом в спину! Ну и на кой ляд мне это нужно, спрашивается? – воришка перекатился на спину, поерзал по жесткой земле. Ухмыльнулся, огладив себя промеж ног: - Батра. Давай отпразднуем наше возвращение в мир живых, а? Мы натерпелись такого страху, так неужели мы не заслужили немного радости?  
\- Не сейчас, - с заката, от невысоких холмов и Дороги Королей, донесся едва различимый, но с каждым мгновением все более отчетливый перестук копыт. Ши приподнялся на локтях, насторожился:  
\- Скачут, прах их дери… Делаем ноги?  
\- Это друг, - отозвался дверг. – Но ты пока нишкни, понял?  
\- Как не понять…  
Верховые приближались. Всадник с двумя заводными лошадями в поводу. Батрадыз заложил пальцы в рот, пронзительно свистнул. Ши юркнул в ненадежное убежище в невысокой траве, затаившись. Теперь он хорошо разглядел подъехавшего – невысокого роста, в просторном суконном плаще-кабе, какие носят туранские кочевники. Башлык на голове, шарф, закрывающий нижнюю часть лица от дорожной пыли. Поравнявшись с Батрадызом, всадник сдернул башлык и торопливо сорвал шарф, открыв скуластое, с желтовато-смуглой кожей лицо уроженца Гирканских степей. Неизвестный одним махом перекинул ногу через холку лошади и спрыгнул – вернее, спрыгнула, прямиком в объятия дверга. Мелькнули две толстые иссиня-черные косы, перетянутые кожаными шнурами с яркими перьями.  
«Вот оно как».  
Невесть почему Ши ощутил болезненно толкнувшуюся под ребрами ревность. Да, глупо было надеяться, что случившееся между ним и Батрадызом к чему-то приведет. У дверга своя дорога, у него, Ши, своя. Встретились и разошлись. Вот только к чему было лгать о том, что мол, ему не по душе женщины – ибо с гирканкой Батрадыз обнимался весьма охотно и долго, нашептывая ей что-то на ухо?  
\- Ши, вылазь, - окликнул Батрадыз, отодвинув подругу в сторону. – Иди сюда.  
Воришка нехотя выбрался из засидки. Незнакомка одарила его долгим изучающим взглядом раскосых и пронзительно-желтых, как у степной кошки, глаз, но ничего не спросила, лишь удивленно заломила тонкую бровь.  
\- Ши, это Кима, - представил Батрадыз. – Кима, перед тобой Ши Шелам из Шадизара, самое отчаянное и храброе трепло на всем протяжении от подножия Граскааля до берегов Вилайета. Он мой друг по праву разделенной беды.  
\- Тогда и я многим обязана тебе, Ши Шелам, - произнесла девица по имени Кима. Голос у нее был хрипловатым, низким для женщины, пусть даже и степнячки-кочевницы, прокаленной солнцем и продутой всеми ветрами. Ши кивнул в ответ, соображая и припоминая, где он недавно уже слышал похожее имя – а когда смекнул, взвыл раненым шакалом:  
\- Кима? Погоди-погоди, та самая Кима? Кима Несущая Смерть? Эй, ты же ведь не та самая наемница, что в прошлом году шлепнула туранского наместника в Аренджуне? Говорят, именно ты прирезала аграпурского визиря прямиком на его любимой наложнице – а он, завидев тебя, от изумления первый раз в жизни умудрился кончить, и теперь наложница брюхата? Ты ушла от стражи, а еще изрядно нашумела в Офире, попытавшись обнести кладовые торгового дома Симиральдо, а еще… - Ши задохнулся словами, перевел взгляд с ехидно улыбающейся гирканийки и обратно, ошарашено пробормотав: - Вы проворачивали это вместе? Это ваших рук делишки?..  
\- Можешь добавить к своему перечню наших громких дел мелочь, о которой никто не ведает – настоящее имя Кимы вовсе не Кима, - убийца и грабительница, о которой ходило такое множество слухов, но облика которой никто не мог внятно описать, ибо Кима имела обыкновение не оставлять свидетелей, беспечно тряхнула головой. – Я Кимед. Кимед Акире, сын и наследник Шаграна Серого Вихря, имя которого до сих пор наводит страх на купцов Турана и Иранистана. И теперь мне придется тебя убить, чтобы сохранить мою тайну.  
Рука Ши непроизвольно дернулась к ножу. Кимед оскалил мелкие зубы в дружелюбной ухмылке.  
\- Кима, довольно, - буркнул дверг, возившийся с подседельными сумками. – Ши, не трясись попусту. Ему нравится дразнить людей, только и всего.  
\- Ты назвал его своим другом, а я не убиваю друзей моих друзей. Я не забуду о тебе, Ши Шелам, - гирканец ехидно блеснул желтым зрачком, отошел к лошадям, без надобности проверяя уздечки. Ши переступил с ноги на ногу, понимая, что эта нить вот-вот оборвется, но в кои веки не представляя, что сказать. Батрадыз крякнул, заговорив первым:  
\- Об этом никто не знает и не узнает. Луну назад Кима попался на горячем. Его приняли за девицу-воровку и упекли в Алронг. Она назвалась чужим именем, а в лицо ее никто не признал, иначе Рекифес тут же отправил бы его в Немедию. Я должен был вытащить его. Любой ценой. Я сделал все, чтобы привлечь внимание Когорты к себе, заплатил за бучу под стенами тюрьмы, и Кима сумел улизнуть. Стража вцепилась мне в штаны, я волок их за собой… и в какой-то миг я был готов швырнуть им тебя, случайного спутника, который для меня ничего не значил… поначалу. Ты многое изменил во мне, Ши Шелам. Ты и то, что было между нами. Я считал тебя трусом, но ошибся. И я рад этому. Держи, теперь это твое, - Батрадыз уронил в ладони Ши бархатный мешочек, легкий на вес и мелко-ребристый на ощупь. Хмыкнул: - Стража и подельники очень хотели бы разузнать, где припрятана моя доля в тех темных делах. Но пусть они пребывают в неведении, а ты… Ты береги себя, Ши.  
Батрадыз, сын Битарры, тяжело прошагал к коням, вдел ногу в стремя, подтянулся и утвердился в седле. Его спутник затянул шарф, поглубже надвинул башлык и тоже взялся за поводья, пнув лошадь каблуками.  
Они уехали. Ши постоял, глядя им вслед, и слушая, как шелестит ветер в высохшей траве. Вздохнул, сунул подаренный двергом мешочек за пазуху и поплелся в сторону городских стен – а куда ему еще было идти?  
В Шадизар воришка удачно проскользнул через Бронзовые ворота, воспользовавшись суматохой вокруг прибывшего каравана. Неприкаянно пошатался по улицам, сунулся туда и сюда, поразился виду ссудной лавки под вывеской «Мельницы», сожженной дотла – разбитые окна щерились обгорелыми рамами, внутри царил бардак. Что у них тут такое произошло во время его отсутствия?  
Ноги сами понесли Ши в «Змею и скорпиона», таверну, где частенько собиралась их компания.  
Опасливо просочившись в общую залу, Ши почти с порога расслышал знакомую мелодию и голос, который не спутаешь ни с чьим иным. На Аластора Кайлиени нашел стих побренчать на виолоне, и проникновенный с хрипотцой голос выводил песню, с детства впитавшуюся в память и кровь любого из обитателей Города Воров:

Ведь я знаю, что такое удача -  
Посмотрите, я покуда живой.  
Но я видел горящие башни  
В небесах над моей головой,  
И как плавились черные стены,  
И в огне извивались тела,  
И из мертвых пещер наползала  
Ледяная кипящая мгла.  
И как падали те, кто был рядом,  
И как солнце сияло сквозь дым…  
Знайте все, что такое удача —  
Возвращаться из боя живым…

Сидя за грязным столом, с подсунутой под локоть служанкой кружкой дешевого пойла, слушая переборы виолона и голос Дурного Глаза, воришка ощутил себя тем самым воителем, который уцелел и вернулся домой с затянувшейся войны. Он прошел темными каналами под городом, и вышел наружу другим человеком. Этому человеку уже не хотелось предавать Аластора долгой и мучительной смерти. Этот человек сознавал, что все сделанное было сделано для его же пользы.  
Альс завершил песню, выслушал благодарности, отклонил пару предложений выпить и одно – прогуляться в комнаты наверху, поступившее от весьма смазливой особы. Пересел за стол Ши, спросив еще кувшин вина, да получше.  
\- Вернулся, - одобрительно изрек Аластор, когда служанка бухнула на стол поднос и удалилась. – Мои поздравления. Как дела у моей ветреной подруги?  
\- По-прежнему хороша собой и мечтает о свободе, - Ши приподнял кружку и жадно припал к краешку.  
\- Но ты не привел ее с собой, - полувопросительно, полуутвердительно произнес Дурной Глаз.  
\- Лорна советовала мне никогда не связываться с женщиной безумнее, чем я сам, - припомнил воришка. – Я решил последовать совету. Что тут у вас стряслось? Я видел сгоревшую «Мельницу». Что, наши дела пошли прахом?  
\- Как бы тебе сказать… - Альс извлек из виолона длинный, тягучий аккорд. – В последние дни события начали развиваться как-то уж очень стремительно. Месьор Рекифес наложил на «Мельницы» арест. Возмущенные горожане в ответ разгромили казармы Когорты. Тавилау клятвенно пообещали произвести своевременную выплату, а Ченден Кабан ушел за тобой и не вернулся. Барышня Юнра осознала, что скачет по горящему лесу на разъяренном тигре и вовремя смекнула, что пришло время обратиться за помощью. Ее друзья знают моих друзей, мы встретились и составили план. Согласно которому минувшей ночью на городскую казну, где хранились конфискованные средства из ссудных лавок, был совершен дерзкий налет. Поработали заезжие мастера. Подозревают небезызвестную Киму Несущую Смерть, она же Кима Тень, и ее банду. Общество роет землю в поисках мерзавцев, Тавилау безутешны, госпожа Юнра в трауре. Деньги пропали, деньги разыскивают. Кстати, что сталось с Кабаном, если не секрет?  
\- Я не знаю, - Ши осмыслил услышанное и фыркнул. – Он загнал меня в канализацию. Пытался убить. Я вырвался и удрал. Больше я его не видел. Решил, он поднялся наверх.  
\- Не видел, - задумчиво протянул Аластор.  
\- Не видел, - твердо повторил Ши.  
\- Не видел, ну и пес с ним. Мне тут шепнули, что Ченден изрядно насвоевольничал. Ему поручалось лишь попугать тебя, а он развязал целую охоту. Так что к тебе вопросов у Общества не будет. Зато барышня Юнра прям-таки жаждет потолковать с тобой. Пошли, я тебя провожу. А то вдруг ты опять потеряешься по дороге, - Альс хихикнул.  
\- Альс, - Ши не тронулся с места. – Касательно того спора… Я проиграл, так? Монеты нет, нет и ключа. Они сломался.  
\- Пущенный в рост аурей принес доход, невесть каким способом ты восстановил ключ и нашел незапертую дверь, и еще не желаешь признавать собственный успех? - укоризненно покачал головой Аластор. – Ши, я тебя просто не узнаю. Ты прошел дорогами, встать на которые осмелится далеко не всякий. Обрел друга, которым можно по праву гордиться. И, наконец, ты видел то, чего не видел никто из живущих! И ты еще недоволен?  
Ши обхватил голову руками, разбираясь в том ворохе сведений, что вывалил на него Альс. Что-то изменилось в его жизни, бесповоротно, раз и навсегда. Возможно, и впрямь настала пора завязать с уличным прошлым, со срезанными кошельками, беготней от стражи и неуверенностью в завтрашнем дне. Для Ши Шелама по прозвищу Умелые Ручки пришло время стать кем-то другим. Чем-то большим.  
\- Ты идешь или нет? – нетерпеливо поинтересовался Аластор. – Деньги и женщины терпеть не могут, когда их заставляют ждать.  
\- Иду, - Ши выбрался из-за стола. Посмотрел на себя, пожал плечами: - Если только меня впустят в таком виде в особняк Тавилау.  
\- Впустят-впустят, - заверил его Аластор. – Со всем почетом и уважением. И знаешь что? Я бы на твоем месте воспользовался ситуацией.  
\- Не учи дедушку овец воровать, - огрызнулся Ши. – Сам-то тоже хорош.  
И они вышли из трактира в новый день, ослепительный и жаркий, когда солнце в небесах до боли напоминало надраенную монетку чистого золота.

 

СПб, 2012 год.


End file.
